Nothing Worth Having Comes Easy
by Via Sly
Summary: A Jasper/ Leah fic. Jasper meets Leah and develope a relarionship before she turns into a werewolf. They don't realize that not only do they have to deal with the pack, but Jasper's past as well...
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing Worth Having Come Easy**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

These past couples of weeks have been horrid. I needed to get away from the house, from her. How could she just toss me aside, after all we've been through? How could she say that we were meant to be? How could she just walk away? How… it doesn't matter anymore, I didn't want to think about right now.

So I just kept walking, I didn't really need to hunt but I just wanted sometime to myself. There wasn't anywhere I was specifically going, but there was a draw in the direction I was headed, I wasn't even running. Suddenly I was hit with a strong wave of excruciating pain. I followed the emotion, only to come across a scent of a human.

What was I thinking, I should run back to get Carlisle or Edward, the amount of pain, they must've been a lost hiker who was injured possibly bleeding. But I continued following the scent, a wonderfully luscious scent, a scent that I couldn't help but feel it was calling me, this beautiful tantalizing smell just for me.

As I got closer, I heard a stuttering heart, beating rapidly as I can tell she was trying not to cry, to control herself even though she was hurting, no dying inside. A few more steps I could see a shadow in a small clearing behind the bushes. As I stepped through the shrubs, I froze at the sight of her. There are no words to describe her beauty. She was sitting on the ground, holding her sides. She didn't notice my presence. Was she lost, hurt, injured, I wanted to rush to her side and ease the pain she was emitting, there was so much pain. Then I realized I could not just walks up to her empty handed, it would look suspicious and I didn't want to scare her off, so I sent her a wave tranquility before running back to the house and into the garage to grab a backpack and hiking gear we bought at the Newton's store, to keep up appearances. I made sure there was a first aid kit, just in case she was injured. But before I could ran back out Edward came into the garage.

"Jasper is this wise?" he said folding his arms across his chest.

"She could be injured" I told him as I continue packing supplies.

"Exactly! What if she's bleeding?"

"I didn't smell any blood"

"But I can see that she was in lots of pain. Don't be irresponsible, let me come with you." I could feel if he was genuinely concerned and nervous, but it felt like it was towards me.

"That's because I am…"

"Hey what's going on guys?" a little voice interrupted.

We looked up to see Alice entering the garage. That's peculiar; I noticed that this was the first time in weeks I'm able to look at her and not feel any hurt.

"Jasper found a lost hiker, and he was going to help her. I don't think it's a good idea for him to go alone."

"No worries he won't hurt her, I trust Jazz" she smiled and I felt her optimism radiating from her as she winked at me then she looking towards Edwards who suddenly looked surprised then a small grin appeared on his face. I could feel his emotions beginning with being shocked but then relieved, and amused. Did he really think I was that weak and how was that amusing?

"There was no reason to doubt me Edward; I'm stronger than you give me credit for." He started laughing as he was walking back into the house with Alice.

"Well even the mightiest men have their weakness." He chuckled.

Was there some hilarity about the situation I was missing?

"You'll figure it out soon enough." He continued on laughing.

Alice yelled back. "Well hurry you fool, she might need your help."

And with that I was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

I rushed back, worried that I might not get to see to her again. I stopped.

She was still there.

I could feel the pain, as I got close I was relieved that she wasn't in any physical pain, it was heartache. She was broken. I wondered what could have happened to her. I wanted nothing more than to comfort her.

"Excuse me, Miss, are you ok?" I approached her, trying to be a soothing and calm.

She whipped her head and stood up, and I could see her perfect figure with subtle curves in all the right places, and she had flawless copper skin "Who are you?" she was trying to show no fear.

"I was just hiking and I saw you. I thought you may have been lost."

"There's no trail near here"

I sent her a wave of calmness as I could feel her that she suspicious and fear.

"I know, I like walking off the beaten path, I'm a great navigator."

She stared at me with those beautiful chocolate eyes, and then smiled. "I'm a little lost," she hesitantly admitted "but I didn't care; I just needed to get away." She seemed unhappy.

Slowly, I walked closer to her, and when she didn't back away and sat back down, I went to go sit next to her. I reached in my bag and handed her a bottle of water, "Thirsty" I surprisingly wasn't.

"Thank you." she was confused, which overpowered her other emotions.

"Well when you're ready, I'm happy to escort to back to the trail…Oh excuse my manners, my name is Jasper Hale."

I offered my hand which she accepted "I'm Leah Clearwater." she paused "Hale? A Cullen? So are you Dr. Cullen's kid." She looked up to meet my eyes

"Foster child, Yes" I looked down towards the bottle she was handing back to me

"I'm sorry; it's really none of my business" being apologetic, she felt guilty for some reason.

"It's alright" I reassured her.

We stayed there for awhile just staring out into the forest.

She relaxed a little more as I sent wave after wave of calming emotions. After some time has passed I broke the silence.

"I guess I should help you find your way back"

"I guess so" she was getting depressed again.

"Well where do you live?"

"La Push Rez."

I knew where to go, because I knew we aren't allowed on Quileute lands. I was disappointed when I realized I wouldn't be able to walk her all the way back. But I could take her as far as I could.

As we started walking back, we were silent but I felt her getting antsy, I wish I had Edward's ability, she was driving me crazy I was curious what was on her mind, but before I could ask if she was alright, she spoke.

"You moved here about a year ago right?" she was hesitant.

"Yes"

"Where from?"

"Alaska"

"Alaska? Really? Huh. So long have you been with the Cullens?" I could tell she was trying to figure me out, and that she was confused at something.

"Since I was ten, Rose and I are very fortunate the Cullens have accepted into their family." I knew the story but I ever had the need to cite it, normally people stayed away from our family. I wonder why she didn't recoiled.

"Is Rose your sister?"

"Rosalie is my twin, yes." Not really, but we looked enough alike that we used it as part of our story.

"And the others," she looked up meeting my questioning stare.

"It's a small community, not much is a secret." I felt her cringe at the thought.

"Yes I have two brothers Edward and Emmett, and another sister Alice." I didn't internally wince at her name. Huh. "Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Maybe I could learn a little more about her.

"I have one little brother, Seth. He's a little pest but he's great brother."

"So I'm assuming you attend school on the reservation." Maybe I could get her talking about herself a little more.

"Yeah, I'm a senior, where do you go?"

"I graduated Forks High last year."

"And are you going to college?"

"Yes I attend the University of Dartmouth, by foreign correspondence and distance learning."

"You're insane…" she laughed to herself.

"Why is that?" what did she find so amusing.

"I can't wait to get out of here after high school. College is like your only chance to get away, to be on your own, to start over." She giggled, but inside she was burning with sorrow.

"Well I wouldn't be on my own, Emmett and Rosalie also attends Dartmouth."

"Well you could have gone somewhere else, right" she was becoming a little bit of a smartass now. It was cute.

"I suppose, but my first choice was Dartmouth and it's surrounded by national forests." Where I could feed.

"Right, so you like to hike a lot…"

We continued on about school and our families. I was tempted to ask why she was out here and see what was making her so upset, but I couldn't, I was selfish because I didn't was her smile and laughs to disappear. We kept on talking and started discussing about other things. She seemed amused when I mentioned I was a skillful fighter. I even had to catch her as she attempt to surprise attack me. She's definitely a little fighter, but certainly nothing I wouldn't want to handle. And I did want to get handle on the curvaceous body. _Wow …uh…I don't know where that came from…but I can't allow myself to think thoughts such as those…anyways…_

We just felt so comfortable together talking, that I didn't need to manipulate her emotions anymore.

When I realized we were getting close the border, I stopped. She turned around when she notice I wasn't next to her "Is everything ok?"

"Yes I just remembered I have to go back," she was disappointed.

"Well I can give you a ride back I know where we are now; my house is not too far." She said eagerly.

"Thank you, but I have to find Edward, see we split up to map the area, you know to find good camping and hiking spots. We were suppose to rendezvous back at the trail. I don't want him to worry."

"Okay well thank you for helping find my way back. I'm sorry for ruining your day."

I reached for her hand, and brought it half way up towards me, when she didn't resist I bent forward to kiss her hand. "Believe me; you have nothing to be sorry about." She emitted desire (and lust?) as she smiled back at me. Before I could register her emotions I was suddenly tensed as I was immediately assaulted by the most horrendous smell. The hairs on the back of my neck stood at full attention. I had never in my life, ever encountered anything so foul.

"Are you ok, Jasper?" she worried as she saw the change in my demeanor.

"Yes, I thought I just heard something." I looked around and saw nothing. "It was probably just a squirrel."

"Yeah… well…thanks again…um…maybe…I can …um… you know …if you want…" she was fidgeting and stuttering, I was amused by her embarrassment, it was cute. I decided to intercede "I would love to see you again. It's not every day I meet a beautiful forest nymph" She was relieved and sent me waves of longing and desire, along with her confusion. I couldn't help myself, but before I realized what I was doing I tucked a loose strand behind her ear. She shivered slightly at my touch however didn't recoil. She felt so warm I didn't want to remove my hand. But I did as I tensed up again looking around, I felt rage coming somewhere in the woods, along with a growl. Growls?

"Maybe you really should let me give you a ride, it's getting dark." She sounded hopeful not catching my tension this time.

"No I'll be fine, but I would appreciate if you let me give you my number…" I looked in the bag to searched for a pen and paper "and call me when you get home, so I know you made it safe." I quickly wrote my cell number and handed it to her. "Please call me." I felt unease letting her go. "I will thank you." She turned and started walking away; I could tell she was jumping with joy. "Wait, here" I tossed her the backpack. As she caught the bag, I felt her confusion. "Don't you need it?"

"I can find my way back, I'm not the one that got lost in the first place and I still have my map and compass, besides you need more than I do. Maybe you could use it the next time you decide to get lost."

"Thanks." I felt her wish and desire filter through her emotions before she reined it back in, "I might just have to do that; with you around I might just make it a habit…" She smirked as she walked away.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"_I might just have to do that; with you around I might just make it a habit…" She smirked as she walked away._

* * *

Was I just flirting? I can't believe I said that, God I'm such a dork. I kept walking trying so hard not to turn around to see if he was still there. But I wanted to so badly to see that honey brown hair and those golden eyes; that muscularly lean body. Oh man was he gorgeous or what. Maybe I should get lost more often, especially if I get to be found by him. What? Well that's stupid. It doesn't matter anyways, it's not like he would want me; no one wants me. The weird thing though, was that he made me totally forget why I was up there. I felt so calm around him. I woke up this morning like every other morning, depressed over being betrayed by Sam and Emily, and now I can't stop smiling about how the day went.

I turned around at break of a twig. It must be a critter. But I can't shake the feeling I'm being watched. Maybe he decided to make sure I got home safely. He was definitely a gentleman, unlike any guys I'm surrounded by. And that charming accent, I wonder if he has lived in Texas, 'cuz that definitely wasn't an Alaskan accent. And his hands were so cold, but somehow warm at the same time. Oh what's the matter with me, why can't stop thinking about Jasper. Oh Jasper. His name suits him so well. I continued walking home, but as I got closer I stopped abruptly, I know I heard something. I looked around me, there was nothing. But I know someone's out there.

"Hey Leah, how's it going"

Crap, it was Sam, Jared, Paul, and Embry, the self proclaimed 'Protector of La Push. Just what I needed. Jackasses. As they were walking closer, I noticed when I looked at Sam, I didn't get that pain or anger feeling in my gut, well there was a hint of it, but it didn't want to make fall down to my knees. Strange? Well he was certainly seemed pissed off about something, they all did.

"Hey douche bags" I kept walking past them; I didn't need them to ruin my day.

"Where have you been, Harry has been looking all over for you, he said you gone since this morning?" Sam asked

"I don't have to answer to you." They wrinkled their noses as they got a sniff of something bad "what's your problem?"

"Something stinks" Jared said covering his nose.

"It smells like a lee…"

"Leah" Paul glowered at Embry then back at me.

"Oh fuck off."

"No, what's in the bag, I think that's what reeks" I don't smell anything. I yanked the bag away as Paul tried reaching for it.

"That's enough," Sam said, well it sound more like an ordered and of course they would listen to their daddy. Then Sam turned backed to me "Leah, you shouldn't be going off alone in the woods…" he stepped closer "Lee Lee, it's not safe; you don't know what's out there." As he said my nickname, I was flooded with depression again; it reminded me why I was out here in the first. I wanted to cry..._**NO!...**_I know I'm stronger than this…where does he get off telling me what to do.

"And what are you guys doing out here?" I snapped back.

"Harry was worried about you, he sent us to come look for you."

"Well, as you can see I can take care of myself. I don't need YOUR help or your stupid 'protectors'" because I have my own. I was rushed with this calming sensation as I thought about Jasper. And apparently he's a fighter; oh I would love the see Jasper in action, even though I could manage myself, but any excuse to get a peek his body….

"Hey Leah are you alright there?" Embry asked

"Yeah you like zoned out on us…"

"Is something wrong with your hand?" Embry nodded towards to my hand.

I could see anger flare up in Sam as I looked down to see that I was subconsciously rubbing the top of my hand where Jasper kissed me. I wish I could have had a taste of those lips…

"Lee Lee" Sam was shaking my shoulders "are you ok?"

That stung again…No! "What's it to you?" I said with confidence stepping out of his grip. "I'm not your problem anymore. Now if you excuse me, I have to head home."

I turned my back to him and headed back home. As I got close to home I realized I managed to speak to Sam without wanting to cry afterwards. What's wrong with me? Maybe I am able to get over him.

The moment I stepped into the house I was reprimanded.

"Leah! Where have you been! It's almost dinnertime."

"I'm sorry mom, I went for a walk and lost track of the time, and I forgot I left my cell here" well I got lost period, but I'm not going to admit that to her.

"Well sweetheart," my dad come over to kiss my forehead, "your mother was so worried that I had some of the boys go look for you. I guess I should let them…"

"They already know I'm here, I ran into Sam and his friends on my way home." In the corner of my eye I could see Seth staring at me in awestruck. I realized that he heard me say Sam's name casually without wincing. I was surprised I even said his name.

"Well go wash up. Dinner will be ready soon. And next time remember your phone, missy." She waved the spatula in her hand at me.

I headed towards my room with Seth on my tail.

"So… you ran into Sam?" He hesitantly asked, trying to see my reaction.

"Yep" Nope nothing…

"Did you see Embry Call?" he continued.

I paused, Embry was with them. "Yeah he was…" I turned to Seth "when did that happen?" Seth just shrugged, then glanced at the bag I had tossed over my shoulder.

"Where did you get the backpack? I don't remember you leaving this morning with one."

"It's not my fault you're not observant, so mind your own business, runt."

He just smiled and went into his room, but right before he closed his door he said, "Well at least I can tell there's something different about you."

Ok. Whatever…

I called him as soon as I stepped into my room.

"Hello?"

"Hi Jasper, it's um…Leah… Clearwater…you know from earlier…in the woods…remember…" Ugh! Of course, it was not but thirty minutes ago and how many times does he run into lost girls in the woods? I'm such an idiot, why am I acting this way?

"I'm so pleased you called, I am to assume to made it home well."

"Well enough I guess, did you find your brother?" I wanted to keep him talking, any excuse to hear his charming voice.

"Did you have a problem getting home, you didn't get lost again did you?" his sounded worried ignoring my question.

"No, I just ran into some morons on my way home."

"As long as you made it home safe."

"Yeah, thanks… So…I'm sorry if I ruined your day…uh…" what am I thinking? Why would I even bother or even care, just this morning I was mopping around about Sam, and now I'm trying to work up the nerves to ask this hot guy out, who I just meet, in the woods…it's not like he would even be interested in me….

"Well I disagree but if you like, you can make it up to me by meeting me in Port Angeles, I was planning on seeing a movie tomorrow and I would love some company…and nothing's better than the company of my forest nymph to brighten up my evening."

YES! Yes yes yes, a thousand times YES! "Sure." Stay calm, you don't want to seem desperate. "I would love too, but my treat, it's the least I can do."

"We'll see…"

"LEAH, DINNER'S READY!" Damn it Seth, at least I heard him say "OW" and my mom telling she could have done that herself.

"I have to go. What time should I meet you at the theater?"

"I was hoping to catch an earlier matinee, so how about two in the afternoon, and that way we can hang out for the rest of the day."

Yes! Yes! "Sounds great, I'll see you then."

"Bye darlin'." I hung up the phone. Did he just call me darlin'?

"LEAH!" Seth called out again. Ugh!

I walked into the kitchen unable to wipe the grin that appeared on my face.

"Well it's nice to see you smiling again Lee." Seth said trying to hold in his own smile.

As much as I want to scold Seth, the only thing I managed to do was just stick my tongue out at him.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews

* * *

"Bye Darlin'"

I'm so glad she made it home, but tomorrow I'll be sure to ask her about her unpleasant encounter…ok, someone's way too thrilled down stairs.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I saw Alice close a stuffed binder.

"Hi Jazz" she said blasé

"What is that?"

"Oh nothing, I'm just looking for new designs…"

"Then why did you…"

"Oh Jasper, this is so wonderful…" suddenly I was in a tight embrace. She was radiating with love and joy.

"Tell me all about her…oh when can we meet her, oh what does she like to eat, I can cook her favorites, it'll give us a chance to use the kitchen." She's definitely in mother mode. No one could emit emotions like Esme.

"Oh you'll look so handsome at the altar, I can' wait…" if it wasn't for my hearing I wouldn't have been able to catch any of that she was speaking for fast…wait. What did she just…"What? What altar?" I looked over towards Alice "Alice?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I was just…"

"It's ok Esme." She walked over to her so I took this as my chance to see that binder she was obviously hiding from me.

"Jazz..." I stopped as I went through it. I couldn't believe what I saw.

"Alice?" it was a wedding planner.

"Come on, let's go for a walk."

We stepped outside to the front lawn and started walking towards the woods.

"Alice?"

"Wait. Let me explain…" she took an unnecessary breath, "Just know it wasn't easy for me letting you go, it nearly killed me, so to speak. But I couldn't let you know that or else you wouldn't have let me go. Even though we still love and care for each other, we weren't meant to stay together, not in that way. I've always known that, but those visions were always muddled, I just ignored them. But now I can see she's the one for you, she has always been. And I've never seen you so happy, so complete, full circled.

"Why didn't you tell…" I knew everything she was saying is true.

"Things needed to happen as intended, with no interference. I'm sorry that I hurt you, but I can make it up to you by throwing you a fabulous wedding."

I was so baffled, how can she have kept this from me. What she must have gone through but how can she be so happy for me.

"Alice, I don't understand, you're so pleased and content, but none of this is fair for you."

"I was wrong. That vision of you and I at the altar, at the time it was just a glimpse. But I figured it was you and I marrying, but I know now, I can see it so clearly. You weren't marrying me, you were giving me away." She beamed.

So no wonder she can be okay with giving me my happiness because it will lead to her own happiness.

"Alice, I would be honored. But don't you think you're getting a little ahead of yourself planning your wedding."

"No, I'm planning yours, you fool." She smirked.

I was speechless.

"Alice! I'm only met her today, and I'm not even positive she would want…"

"Oh please Jazz."

"Wait. No this can't be possible." After this whole time, I just donned on me. "She's human; I can't be around her…" I started to panic.

"Jazz, you can control your thirst, I know you can. And she can help…"  
"How…"

"How did you manage earlier." I remembered back realizing I didn't have to control my thirst; I don't think it even crossed my mind, still… "But…"

"If you're still worried, just hunt more often, and hunt right before you see her."

This was too much, too soon. I can't trust myself with her; I shouldn't be allowed to see her. I need to stay away. But I cringe at the though. I hardly knew her though I could feel myself falling for Leah, and I knew I wouldn't be able to stay away. This is wrong, she's a fragile human…unless… "Alice, does she become one of us?" she has to be, it's the only logical answer. I can feel Alice's emotions wavered. "Alice?"

"I don't know…" she was irritated and confused, "lately I can't see that far into the future or it's just really really obscured."

"Alice what's wrong?" I sensed her vulnerability ...and panic.

"What if I'm losing my visions?" I pulled her close holding her tightly.

"It's going to be alright love…"

"I guess we can deal with it when it comes, but right now we have more important things to discuss.

"What's that?" I was worried as her emotions were scrambled. There must be trouble on the horizon.

She smirked. "What are you going to wear on your first date." She was now pulling me back towards the house. Ugh! I knew Alice all too well. I feared for my life.

LPOV

"Seth! If you don't hurry up, I'm going to leave without you." I said banging on his bedroom door.

"Geez, Sis. What's with you? It's not like you're late for anything."

"Yeah well I was thinking about checking out a movie before I went shopping." You idiot! Why did you say that for? It's bad enough I ended up giving him a ride so he can meet up with some friends.

"Alright, ready, let's g…"

"It's about fucking time…What?!" What was he staring at?

"You look nice…Leah." He said raising an eyebrow as he was closing his door behind him.

"Uh thanks. I just threw this on. Unlike you I don't need hours to get ready." That's because I started getting ready right after dinner last night. Which reminds me I need to clean my room before mom sees the mess I made with my clothes. I stayed up most of the night deciding what to wear. I don't know why I'm getting so worked up, it's not like I'm going on a date or anything. I'm just meeting a new friend, who just happens to be a really hot gorgeous guy, who I had the best dream about last night.

"Thanks for the ride Leah." He said as we got in the car.

"No problem Squirt."

"Stop calling me squirt and runt! I'm getting bigger than you." He began to pout.

"Yeah, well that doesn't change that you'll always be my baby brother. Not even if you become the hulk." And boy was he. I'm six years older, but he was getting just as tall as me. But he still was a little bitch.

"Shawn's mom is giving us a ride home."

I just nodded an "Okay." Perfect, that means I get to spend more time with Jasper. I know he wouldn't be interested in being more than friends; at least I can have him in my dreams. Though I wish the one last night was real…

_I slipped into the shower after coming back from my walk._

_I finished quickly, and wrapped the towel around myself. I was humming happily as I walked to my room, drying my hair out, and grabbing my clothes from my dresser. When I tossed my towel on my bed I heard a voice._

_"Exquisite." I turned around, mouth opening as I stared at the blonde, meeting golden eyes. "You look absolutely beautiful, you know. With and…without clothes." _

_He was currently shirtless and pantsless, wearing only his boxers. He stepped closer, a wicked grin on his handsome face._

_"Ja-Jasper, what are you doing here?" I asked, grabbing the towel I had tossed on my bed and trying cover my exposed body._

_He licked his lips, "I really do like you and I want to call you mine…" His eyes roamed my body lustily, landing finally on my flushed face._

_I stared as I felt the heat from my face go down to the place between my legs, and my breathing became ragged. _

_"I can see it in your eyes; I know that you want me just as much as I want you..." He pushed me down on me bed as he yanked the towel off of me, one hand caressing my face gently, the other keeping him raised above me as I looked into his face, my expression quickly changing from shocked to need. I inhaled his sweet scent deeply and felt my lungs fill the essence of him. My mind was racing to catch up with what was happening._

_He let his free hand move from my face and roam my quivering body under him. He pinched a hardened nipple between his fore finger and middle finger and he placed his lips on my neck, kissing me feverishly, making me whimper. He continued to explore my exposed body as I panted, using his knees to part mine…_

"Lee, the child lock is on. Can you unlock it?" Seth said pulling me back to reality.

"What? Oh yeah sorry." I can't believe we're here already here.

"You ok? You've been quiet the whole ride?"

"Yeah, I'm fine" Well except for the fact that I was thinking about my sex dream while my brother was in the car.

"Well see you at home. Enjoy your movie and thanks again for the ride. Bye."

"Bye." I said softly.

I sat in the car, staring out blankly. What am I doing here? Why do I have butterflies in my stomach? Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! What am I thinking? I'm just setting myself up to get hurt again.

Dwelling on it was just frightening me more, making me think of all the ways he could reject me; laugh in my face, look at me like I was crazy. Like I ever had a chance with him. Time to face whatever was coming. I was nervous, but thrilled at the same time. I would get to see him again, though this may be the last time I get to. Getting out of the car; I was breathing in and out, trying not to think about anything else. As I'm walking towards the theater, I was repeating in my head: Just friends, just friends, just friends.

* * *

A/N: Poor Leah, if she only knew.

I know this chapter is a little bit of a filler but I promise the next chapter will be their "Date"


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**Disclaimer: Again, I own nothing**.

* * *

I rushed to the theater but I stopped right before I hit the corner. Okay, I need to compose myself, I'm just meeting a friend and I don't want to seem desperate. I reached the front of the theater looking around, but he was nowhere to be seen. After a couple of minutes, a fresh wave of hurt washed over me like a tidal wave, threatening to consume me. Of course he stood me up. _I'm such an idiot!_ A sharp stab of hurt shot through my chest as angry tears began welled up in my eyes, but just like the tidal wave the hurt recede back, and replaced with a calming soothing sensation.

"Hello, Love."

As I turned around and looked up, my eyes widened. He caught me off guard "Oh, Hi?" I gasped, being a little flustered

"You look lovely, Leah." He glanced down then back up, "I'm glad you made it. I was worried you have gotten lost on the way." He joked.

"Bite me." I glared at him not appreciating his humor. "You know, if you hadn't found me I would have managed to find my way myself. I don't need anyone's help." I snapped. He took a stepped back, his expression shocked. Then he chuckled.

"I don't doubt it. Shall we?" He held up two tickets.

"Wait, this was supposed to be on me, remember?"

"Well seeing that I invited you as my guest..."

I glared into his golden eyes. "Whatever" I said coldly, "Then I insist on paying for snacks."

Before he could object we heard someone calling for me.

"Leah! Hey Leah, oh good you're still here…" he paused when he saw that I was Jasper. "Hey… uh…I need the keys to your car, I forgot my wallet and phone." Seth said never taking his eyes off Jasper.

"Sure kid, here," I tossed him the keys. His eyes darted between Jasper and I. For a second I thought I saw his body shake.

"So who's your date?" you little…I'm going to kill you, no; I'm going bury you alive! Oh you're going to wish you were never born!

"Uh…we're not on a date. This is just my friend Jasper." I snuck a peek over to see to see his reaction, only to see disappointment in his eyes. What was he really disappointed, no I'm just imagining it.

"Jasper, this is my little brother Seth."

"Pleasure meeting you Seth" He held out hand and Seth shook it.

"Same here, so I'll be right back." And he rushed back to the car.

We stood there awkwardly, waiting for him to return my keys.

"Annoyed?" he broke the silence.

"What?" well duh! I was but I tried not to show it because why would I be annoyed that I was interrupted talking with a friend, I didn't think he could tell.

"I can see in your eyes, but I guess it's only natural to be annoyed by a younger sibling, though he's not as little as I thought he would be."

"Yeah well, I guess he had somewhat of a growth spurt in the past few weeks. But he's still my baby brother." I said, hiding from his gaze.

"Is something wrong?" Damn he's so perceptive.

"Am I really that easy to read?" I turned to meet his gaze. I tried so hard to put a barrier, to keep everyone away.

He stepped closer, he reached for my face. He tucked a loose strand behind my ear. "I can read people pretty well, especially their emotions, you can say it's like a sixth sense." He grinned as he leaned in closer. The closer he leaned in, the faster my heart was beating.

That's when Seth cleared his throat loudly. "Here you go, Lee…" he said as he handed me back my keys. _You're DEAD!_ I waited for him to leave but of course he wouldn't miss an opportunity to be an annoying brother. "So what movie are you guys seeing?" I was fuming.

"King Kong" Jasper answered then looked at me smiling then back to Seth, "would you like to join us?" I took a step behind Jasper so he wouldn't see me shaking my head and mouthing 'NO' to Seth.

Seth burst out laughing "Thanks but my friends are waiting over at the pier."

"Well maybe another time"

"Yeah sure. Well I'll see you at home Lee." But before he turned to walk away he smiled at me, but his eyes were filled with worry.

"Seth is really nice…" it looked like he wanted to say more but never did.

"Yeah, so we're seeing 'King Kong'?" I asked trying to put back on an angry face.

"Yes. I felt it was appropriate seeing there's a woman lost in the jungle, just like my little Forest Nymph. But if you like we could see something else."

"No let's go."

"Are you angry?" he was still smiling, god I can't think straight when he smiles like that. He obviously can see past my tough front I'm trying to put up. I faced away from and started walking over to the concessions. If I don't look at him maybe I can put up my exterior better.

"Normally people don't like being reminded of their mistakes. OR being called fucking Tinkerbelle!" I snapped at him. I didn't turn around but I could feel him holding in a chuckle.

"Well Tinkerbelle is a fairy, and that would insinuate you having magical powers and can fly. Nymphs are mythological deities, or goddesses, represented as beautiful maidens inhabiting seas, river, woods, mountains, meadows, and so on. And Nymphs is also defined as a beautiful and graceful young woman, such as yourself." he said, smug bastard.

"Yeah well whatever. So get whatever you want, it's on me." He looked at the selection, and he looked pretty disgusted.

"No, I'm fine, thank you."

"What you don't eat junk food." I contorted

"Not really…" he paused for a second, "well maybe just Animal Crackers once in awhile I guess, but I will have coke." He grinned choking back a laugh, like there's some inside joke I'm missing.

"Sure."

Walked into the theater, and I saw there wasn't many people here, well this movie has been out for while.

"Where would you like to sit?"

That's a good question. Well I guess doesn't matter anyways. But before I could say anything Jasper headed towards a seat in the back. "It's pretty scattered in here, and when there's less people around, the more they talk, so here's a pretty safe distance from the chatter." He said as he gesture for me to take a seat.

As tempt as I might have been I didn't look over to peek at Jasper during the beginning of the movie. But being so close to him, I didn't know how long I would last; I needed to get some air. As I turned to tell him I'll be right back, I met an expression I was completely unfamiliar with. I was met with a two beautiful golden pools that reflected nothing but love, desire and need.

Jasper's eyes slowly roamed down my face, paused as they rested on my breasts and then finally lowered down to my waist. His eyes slowly travelled the same path upwards until he met my gaze. He lifted his hand and brought it to my face. I gasped as he leaned toward me and whispered my name. I started to tremble not knowing what he was going to do, but I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted to feel his lips on mine so badly that I started to lean toward him. His lips met mine.

He continued to kiss his way along my jaw and neck down to my collarbone. Suddenly I found myself positioning onto his lap, straddling him with my legs now on either side of his waist. Thank god I was wearing a skirt. I had to remind myself to breathe and not hyperventilate. Jasper was so beautiful and the feelings that he me feel were out of my control.

"I want you, Jaspser, I can't hold back any longer." He lightly traced his fingers up both of my arms until his hands were cupping my face, pulling me toward him. "I want you Leah" He said as his lips touched mine again.

"This can't be happening" I whispered

My mind was racing to catch up with what was happening. I couldn't believe it had taken me so long to act on my feelings. Before I could think twice about using some sense of restraint, I threw my hands into his hair and kissed him as hard and as passionately as I could. I could feel the long hard length of him pressing against my center. I slammed myself down onto his cock and a loud gasp escaping both our lips as I did.

"Leah" Jasper gasped my name, and I felt his fingers dig into my hips roughly, holding me still.

My pace was slow at first as I rocked back and forth, getting used to him as his panting and moaning got louder for more. At some point it felt so good that his head fell back. His hands were practically molded onto my ass now, as he help guide me rocking back and forth…

And with a _CRACK!,_ I was brought back to reality. OMG! Was I having a fucking daydream, with Jasper sitting right next to me? Hopefully I didn't do or saying anything that gave me away. I turned to look at Jasper, only to see that he was rigid, having a tight grip on the armrest.

"Jasper, are you ok?" I asked. It looked like he was holding his breath. "Jasper?" I tried shaking no avail, he was like a stone. I placed my hand on top of his. I began to really worry. But then I saw he started to relax.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." He turned to give me a smile comforting smile, as if he were thankful for something. "Guess we should be leaving now." He said as he sat up. I looked around confused realizing that the ending credits were rolling.

"Oh, yeah." As we started heading out of the theater, I wanted to ask again if he was ok.

"Jasper, what happ…"

"I'm fine, Leah, really. I was just thinking about my past, and I guess you could say I had some sort of a 'flashback'." He said with no humor.

But as I was about question him further, we were interrupted again.

"Hey Jake, look it's Leah Clearwater." Ugh! What's with everyone today and their stupid bad timing?

And just like Seth, they stopped midstride as they noticed who I was with.

"Hey Leah, how's it going?" Quil said.

"What do you want Ateara?" I glared at them

"What no 'Hi'…so who's your friend?" Jacob said take another look at Jasper.

"None of your fucking business Black!" I said retorted

"Hasn't anyone taught you some manners, Leah? And what's with the formality?"

"I'm Jasper Hale." Jasper said as he hesitantly offered his hand

"Hi, I'm Jacob and this is my friend Quil." He said as he crossed his arms across his chest and nodding towards Quil, ignoring Jasper's gesture.

"Hey. Um aren't you one of the Cullens' fre…Ow." Jacob elbowed him in the gut before he could finish.

"So anyways, what are you two up to?"

"Well I was about to take Leah to get something to eat."

They glanced at one another, then at me and Jasper, and then back one another.

"Well that explains why Uley seemed so heated at the others."

"At least now we know what they were discussing." Jacob said looking at me.

"What are you two fuckers talking about?"

"Well we wanted to see to Embry, and we over heard them arguing, even though we barely caught any of it. But now I'm guessing Sam was talking about you and um…you're new friend."

"Well Sam Uley can go fuck himself!" I felt Jasper grabbing my elbow, trying to hold be back as I tried marching angrily up to the boys, "He should mind is own fucking business, just like the rest of you fuckers!"

"Leah" and with that a wave of calm washed over me. Even though I somehow relaxed I didn't what to show it.

"Whatever" I said as I stormed off.

"You have a bit of a temper don't you. You know you should really learn to control that." He said as if he was trying to concentrate. "So let's go get you something to eat, I bet you're hungry after that little tandrum." And again he had me melting. Trying to push him away is going to be much harder than I thought.

* * *

**A/N: I'm not sure about this chapter, and I couldn't find a way to end it right, (or to my liking), so please let me know what you think. Also let me know if you have any questions and/or suggestion, as they are always welcomed. Thanks again for the reviews. I'll update as soon as possible.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: So this was going to be originally going to be chapter 5, but mid way I decided I wanted it to be Leah's POV. But as a thank you for all the alerts and reviews, I thought I would finish Jasper's POV for you, and make it chapter 6.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**JPOV**

A rush of eagerness was around the corner, as I could tell she stopped to compose herself, her emotions all scrambled. No, I shouldn't be here, I should stay away, I kept thinking to myself but I couldn't bring myself to leave. Maybe her instincts tell her to stay away, but I didn't want that either. I decide to conceal myself from her view. Maybe she'll leave not wanting to waste her time on me. As she approached the theater, I could feel her disappointment. Was she really sad that I wasn't there; maybe she wanted me as much as I wanted her? Then just like the first time I met her, she was consumed of gut wrenching hurt and rejection. The urge to comfort her consumed me, and I knew I couldn't stay away, and I sent her wave calm.

"Hello, Love." I said behind her catching her off guard, as she saw me her eyes widened.

"Oh, Hi?" she gasped, being a little flustered

"You look lovely, Leah." I glanced down then back up, eyeing her with a bit of longing, her outfit hugging her curvaceous body perfectly, _NO_, I couldn't think like that. I should keep this light. "I'm glad you made it. I was worried you have gotten lost on the way." I said, still reveling in her shock.

"Bite me. You know, if you hadn't found me I would have managed to find my way myself. I don't need anyone's help." She glowered, she seemed irritated. I was taken aback by her choose of words. Then I couldn't help chuckle escaped my lips.

"I don't doubt it. Shall we?" I could barely contain a grin from spreading across my face as I held up two tickets I've already bought.

"Wait, this was supposed to be on me, remember?"

"Well seeing that I invited you as my guest..." her motions then started to jump all over the place. But she insisted on be angry.

"Whatever" and she was livid, "Then I insist on paying for snacks."

But before I could object, I was hit with a blast of relief and then shock.

"Leah! Hey Leah, oh good you're still here…" the young boy paused when he me. "Hey… uh…I need the keys to your car, I forgot my wallet and phone." he direct at Leah but never taking his eyes off of me. Hmm. There was a surge of love and protectiveness, ah he must be Leah's little brother.

"Sure kid, here," she tossed him the keys. His eyes darted between his sister and myself. His muscles were vibrating.

"So who's your date?" Leah was emanating anger. With more effort than I thought I would need, I sent out waves of calm directly to both Leah and Seth.

"Uh…we're not on a date. This is just my friend Jasper." I felt my emotions change from one of confusion to hurt. Of course she wouldn't think this as a date, though I wish it would have been.

"Jasper, this is my little brother Seth."

"Pleasure meeting you Seth" when he accepted my extended hand, I noticed he was too warm for a human, like if had he a fever. Sort of like Leah's temperature, but I never noticed until now. And we tensed when our hands met, so I sent him another wave of calm and his body immediately relaxed, the vibrations in his muscles have ceased.

"Same here, so I'll be right back." And he rushed back to the car. How odd his emotions didn't match his body. I wish Edward was here to check him out. It's like his body and mind are separated. He has pure emotions but his body was reacting on instincts. That must be it; he was reacting to normal survival instincts.

"Annoyed?" her annoyance hit me so hard, that I hard to tease her about it.

"What?" Now she has directed the annoyance at me. Ha!

"I can see in your eyes, but I guess it's only natural to be annoyed by a younger sibling," and me because I know annoying brothers, and at least yours can read your minds. "…though he's not as little as I thought he would be." I thought she said he was thirteen, and he definitely not an average thirteen year old, maybe it's steroids.

"Yeah well, I guess he had somewhat of a growth spurt in the past few weeks. But he's still my baby brother." She said looking away, embarrassed. She seems to think she was humiliated.

"Is something wrong?" I asked, confused at her emotions.

"Am I really that easy to read?" her emotions were jumping around again, like she was trying to mask them.

As I stepped closer, I reached for her beautiful face. I tucked a loose strand behind her ear. "I can read people pretty well," well actually Edward is the reader… "especially their emotions, you can say it's like a sixth sense." I grinned at my little inside joke. As I leaned in, her hearting was pounding, and the closer I got, the faster it was beating.

I was so memorized on Leah; I didn't realize Seth was shuffling his feet. He cleared his throat loudly o catch our attention.

"Here you go, Lee…" The anger emanating out of her again "So what movie are you guys seeing?" If I didn't calm her didn't, I'm sure she would of launched herself at her brother and beat him senseless.

"King Kong" I answered smiling back at Leah, I shouldn't be tempted but she was so adorable when she was annoyed, "would you like to join us?" I couldn't miss my chance to her reaction. She took a step behind him, I'm assuming so I wouldn't see her shaking head and mouthing 'NO' to her brother. Even though I could sense it, I didn't need it since I can see her reflection perfectly in the storefront mirror across the street. My grin widened.

"Thanks but my friends are waiting over at the pier." He said after his amusement at his sister's antics, and I could feel Leah shooting daggers at him, horrified.

"Well maybe another time."

"Yeah sure. Well I'll see you at home Lee." There again was the surge of love and protectiveness of his sister. But he was torn between being happy, well thrilled and being warily worried.

"Seth is really nice…" and so honest and content, he seem to be unusually kind, so innocent. He could almost be compared to Esme.

"Yeah, so we're seeing 'King Kong'?" she asked curtly, I guess she's trying to act angry again.

"Yes. I felt it was appropriate seeing there's a woman lost in the jungle, just like my little Forest Nymph. But if you like we could see something else."

"No let's go."

"Are you angry?" I asked smiling. There she goes again with her emotions all jumping around, what is she trying to mask? She turned away from me, I guess so she can compose herself better.

"Normally people don't like being reminded of their mistakes. OR being called fucking Tinkerbelle!" she snapped still hiding from me. Yes, just like a little kitten thinking it's a Lioness. I tried to stifle a laugh.

"Well Tinkerbelle is a fairy, and that would insinuate you having magical powers and can fly. Nymphs are mythological deities, or goddesses, represented as beautiful maidens inhabiting seas, river, woods, mountains, meadows, and so on. And Nymphs is also defined as a beautiful and graceful young woman, such as yourself."

"Yeah well whatever. So get whatever you want, it's on me." I look over to see if I should put on the charade. But I could help but feel repulsed.

"No, I'm fine, thank you."

"What you don't eat junk food." she contorted

"Not really…" depends on what you refer to as junk food, and unlike Emmett I don't play with mine "well maybe just Animal Crackers once in awhile I guess, but I will have coke." I said choking back a laugh at my own personal joke.

"Sure." She still tried to be indifferent.

Walked into the theater, and I saw there wasn't many people here, well this movie has been out for while.

"Where would you like to sit?" I asked,

I felt her hesitation, so headed towards the back. "It's pretty scattered in here, and when there's less people around, the more they talk, so here's a pretty safe distance from the chatter." I said as I gestured for her to take a seat.

When the lights turned off there was an odd sudden of shock of electricity in the air, in this dimmed lighted darkness that was not dark to me. A new kind of desire was growing in me, working to override my self control.

My body was relishing in the fact that she was so close. But I knew I couldn't go any further as it would be crossing a line. What I wouldn't give to run my hand over her soft copper skin, caress the gentle curve of her waist, no, I couldn't allow myself to do such things. Whatwas I thinking?She was a fragile human, and there was no way possible I would be able to be that self controlled and not harm her. I looked at her beautiful face and again couldn't help myself, the thought of lowering my face to hers and kissing her deeply was almost overwhelming.

I was suddenly hit with a burst of lust, heat, and want. Unmistakable desire moved over my skin in waves. It was as if Leah was mirroring my desires, but even more so. Then I realized that I had completely lost my concentration and didn't control my emotions while having sexual thoughts of her. It was obvious she was deep in thought. An erotic daydream that my out of my neglectfulness had inspired. And, of course it was a mistake to soak up every sensual emotion she gave off, but they were so powerful, but as I did, my body went rigid and still, my breathing had ceased.

And having a tight grip on the armrest, _CRACK! _I ended up breaking it. I knew my eyes went dangerously dark.

"Jasper, are you ok?" Leah asked pushing aside her lustful longing. "Jasper?" I felt her place a hand on top of mine. She was afraid…but for me. I could feel my muscles slightly relaxing, losing some of the tension that held me so rigid, as I focus on how much she cared for me.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." I gave her comforting smile, thanking her ability to bring me back from the brink, "Guess we should be leaving now." I stood as I wanted to leave quickly as possible so I could get some fresh air

"Oh, yeah." She said as she took in her surroundings.

"Jasper, what happ…"

"I'm fine, Leah, really. I was just thinking about my past, and I guess you could say I had some sort of a 'flashback'." I said humorlessly.

"Hey Jake, look it's Leah Clearwater." I could feel her frustration as she couldn't interrogate me further.

"Hey Leah, how's it going?" one of the boys asked.

"What do you want Ateara?" she had a strong feeling irritation.

"What no 'Hi'…so who's your friend?" the other said as I saw his insides began to tremble. Just like Seth? I had to keep sending them wave after wave of calm.

"None of your fucking business Black!" I guess I need to calm her as well since she was fuming

"Hasn't anyone taught you some manners, Leah? And what's with the formality?" he teased.

"I'm Jasper Hale." I said as I extended my hand, though I felt like I shouldn't.

"Hi, I'm Jacob and this is my friend Quil." He said as he crossed his arms across his chest and nodding towards his friend. His instincts were telling them to keep their distance.

"Hey. Um aren't you one of the Cullens' fre…Ow." Jacob elbowed him in the gut before he could finish putting his foot in his mouth. I wonder if they have been warned of the old legends.

"So anyways, what are you two up to?" Why is she giving off so much tension?

"Well I was about to take Leah to get something to eat." I said, still putting effort in calming everyone around me. After I did, I felt their revelation and realization.

"Well that explains why Uley seemed so heated at the others." I sense Leah anger spike at the name of 'Uley'

"At least now we know what they were discussing." They continued on.

"What are you two fuckers talking about?" her patience was running thin.

"Well we wanted to see to Embry, and we over heard them arguing, even though we barely caught any of it. But now I'm guessing Sam was talking about you and um…you're new friend." I knew the older men would believe the ancient legends, but I didn't think the younger generation would take them seriously, thinking nothing more than it's a stupid superstition.

"Well Sam Uley can go fuck himself!" I reached for her elbow, holding her in place, I had to calm her, or else I might throw punches myself "He should mind is own fucking business, just like the rest of you fuckers!" this girl had heaps of resentment. Oh she's definitely a feisty little one.

"Leah" I sent her a wave of calm, though she was reluctant.

"Whatever" turned her back to them and stalked furiously away. She's cute when she pouts.

"You have a bit of a temper don't you. You know you should really learn to control that." Because it's hard enough to control myself. I continued to keep pace with her "So let's go get you something to eat, I bet you're hungry after that little tandrum." And with that her heart was hammering.

* * *

**A/N: hopefully you all enjoyed it, please let me know what you think, and I'll try to update soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

LPOV

"You haven't touched your food?"

"I guess I'm not really that hungry."

We haven't really spoken much since we arrived at the restaurant. Not that the waitress minded because that indicated we weren't on friendly terms. She was flirting, or at least trying to, not that he paid any attention. He just always kept his eyes on me, watching me with a smirk.

"You know it's rude to stare at people, especially we they're eating." I said as I took another bite.

"I'm sorry, am I bothering you?"

I looked up to answer, well that was a mistake. His golden eyes mesmerized me. "No." I managed to whisper.

"After you're finished, would you like some dessert?" I nodded.

"So your friends seem to really irritate you earlier." He finally broke our silence. And before my anger build up, it receded.

"They're from the Rez. Quil's grandfather, Jacob's dad and my dad are all on a council together. And these morons can be just as annoying as Seth." I managed to say calmly.

"And the ones yesterday, are these the same ones?" I looked at him confused at the question. "You said yesterday you ran into some unpleasant company before you made it home."

"Oh, it was nothing really. Just some other jackasses who think they're big shots because they consider themselves a gang."

"You have a gang problem in La Push?" he scoffed, raising one eye brow.

"Well, I guess not in a bad way, they're more like police. They call themselves the 'Protector's of La Push'. Just last week they caught someone trying to sell drugs at school."

"But you don't like them." He said not as a question.

"Well mostly…um…I guess….they just are duchebags." I stuttered. I wasn't going to explain the whole Sam situation. Well not to him. And how I'm managing to talk about any of this so coolly, I can't figure it out.

"Is there anything else I can get _you_?" the waitress asked Jasper, with her back to me. His eyes never leaving mine as he gestured for me to order.

"I guess I would like a hot fudge sundae, please." She reluctantly took my order never turning in my direction.

"And _you_?" she said eagerly

"Nothing for me thank you." She left grudgingly. I tried to stifle a laugh but failed. "Now what is so amusing?"

"That poor girl, she's been trying to get your attention all night. What's wrong with you?"

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about." Yeah, right.

"Just wait till we leave, she's probably going to try to give you her number, maybe sneak it with the bill." At least she has a better chance than I would.

"Well, I guess she's just not my type, beside I'm interested in someone else. Anyways as you were saying."

"About the waitress?" Of course you're already seeing someone else. _Not that I care_, I thought to myself.

"No, about the 'La Push gang'"

"There's nothing much else to say." The waitress came back with my sundae and asked Jasper again if there was anything she can do for him, but of course he declined.

"Are Jacob and Quil part of this gang? And who is this Sam Uley that you spoke vulgarly about?" Why does he care?

"No they're not," Yet. I remembered that Embry had recently been hanging around them. "And Sam is like the head, the leader, I guess. Why does it matter to you anyways?" I snapped that last bit.

"Well, I just wanted to understand why you were upset. I don't like anyone bothering you so." He hesitantly reached for my hand, as if to see my reaction. My breath hitched, and he smirked.

"Well…I…don't…nosy…their…business." Genius Leah, you forget how to form sentences, great job, you babbling idiot. I took a breath to regain my composure. "Some people should just mind their own business, especially when it doesn't concern them." Wait a minute, then it donned on me, how did anyone knew about Jasper, I only meet him yesterday. And why would Sam care? Damn it, it was probably Seth, but he just found out as well, no it probably him. There's no other explanation. When I get my hands on him…

"What's wrong?" He seemed to be concentrating on something.

"Nothing, I think I'm just ready to go."

As we walked back to my car, we started talking little more. Apparently he prefers old black and white movies. We finally reached the parking lot, I reluctantly said goodbye trying to sound coldly, and reached for my door, when he grabbed my hand, spinning me around to meet his eyes.

"Why are you hiding from me?" he said bluntly.

"What?"

"I can't help but feel that you are putting up a barrier, trying to push me away."

Damn it! I thought I was being subtle. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Leah…"

"I like you!" The words came out before I realized I said them. Shit. I'm screwed now. "Ok so now you know."

"And that a problem." He asked.

"I've been rejected before, badly. And I couldn't deal with that again. I knew there's no way there was a slight possible that you could like me. So I thought if I acted rude and indecorous, so that when you do reject me, it would be easier for me to handle." I confessed.

He smirked and leaned forward and said "My silly little Nymph…" I felt his hot breath at my ear, his hard muscled body pressed against mine, and my eyes fluttered shut. I felt a spasm deep within my stomach. I squirmed against his body, stopping when he inhaled sharply. I met his gaze again, and knew his eyes mirrored mine, want. He took a step closer, completely trapping me against the car.

"You'll have to try a lot harder than that to get rid of me," his voice was low and husky yet smooth; he grinned lopsidedly at me, wrapping the other arm around my back. I barely had a chance to register that his eyes were sparkling in the moonlight before his lips met mine and my mind exploded with the sensation.

His lips were cool and soft, pressed firmly to my own. My eyes fell shut and I kissed back, losing myself in Jasper. His tongue probed my lips, they quickly parted and I found my arms wrapped tightly around his neck, hands buried deep in his hair.

I was so overwhelmed by his spontaneous action that every touch, every stroke of his tongue sent me reeling with ecstatic fulfillment, and I could do nothing more than fall to the magic he was working on me. I was suspended somewhere between disbelief and cataclysmic euphoria, and so when he pulled away, his eyes still tightly shut, apologizing for being out of line, I couldn't help but kiss him again, holding him tightly, he hissed. _This can't be really happening_, but I'm going to be making this fantasy last.

After I released him, biting my lower lip out of nerves, he rested his forehead against mine. He uttered something incoherent and I felt overjoyed to have that sort of effect on him.

"So you're going to stop pushing me away." I nodded still stunned and he grinned. "I guess I should let you go." He said grudgingly. "Till we meet again." He leaned forward and kissed my cheek, and I felt heat rise to my cheeks and I know he could almost feel the pulsing of my blood against his lips.

He opened the door and guided me inside. I drove off looking in my rearview, subconsciously touching my lips.

JPOV

"You can come in, it's not like I don't know you're out there." The door opened, and there stood a lanky shadow leaning against the threshold.

"So pleasant afternoon?" the shadow asked

"Like you can't see that yourself. What do you want?"

"I wanted to _ask_ you how your day was?"

"Well can't you see…"

"Yes but I wanted to ask you personally."

I was shocked, I knew Edward trys to give us our privacy but he can't help it.

He just shook his head, "So…."

"It was amusing…" I stated.

"A feisty one isn't she?" I stared at him raising an eyebrow. "Sorry. Go on."

"Maybe this is a bad idea, I shouldn't be allowed to see her again, it's not safe. I satiated my thirst as much as possible yesterday and this morning, overdoing it really, drinking more than necessary, I was so full it was uncomfortable, and still lost bit of control. "

"There's a difference between bloodlust, and lust itself. Jasper, I can't say I have any idea how you're feeling, especially for one of them." he snickered. "But I can honestly say I think she's good for you." he said sincerely.

"But I'm not good for her."

"Listen, when we talked in the garage, the reason I was so worried, I saw in your mind this pull, an instinct, per se, and I thought it was maybe it was the monster in us wanting to feed off a helpless human. But then I saw Alice's vision," he chuckled shaking his head, "I figured out what that draw was…" I just stared at him.

"She's very good for. You've changed, no offense but you were always stiff and rigid, and had a very militaristic mind. But now you seem more at ease, at peace, whole and now you can shut off the militaristic mind of yours."

"I don't….."

"You are strong, and I believe you love Leah so much that you can trust yourself not to hurt her. You proved that today that you can control yourself, especially for her. Especially when she can bring you back."

"Edward, don't you think it's a little early for the 'Love' word"

"Deny it all you want, brother, but tell me this, why can't you stop internally smiling?" _Smartass_, I thought. He just smiled.

"It doesn't matter anyways. Not only is she a human but now…"

"There's a complication." He finished my thought.

"She's from that Quileute tribe that Carlisle made a treaty with."

"The wolves died out years ago…"

"Yes but not the stories. And whether they believe them or not, they're still superstitious and they know something is not right about us. There's no way she'll be allowed to be with me and sooner or later she'll keep her distance herself."

"What?" I felt Edward's confusion and curiosity.

"She has been probably has been warned, especially with her father on the tribal council, yet she doesn't seem to be scared of you, or suspect. I wonder what that means."

"It means her brain not functioning right, she should be afraid of me, recoil at my touch, not welcome it with open arms."

"Stop thinking strategically. It probably means she's your true mate. Do you want to see her again?"

"I shouldn't…."

"Do you want to?"

"I think I do."

"I don't understand why you can't keep away, but I know you can't. Besides the more you are around her the more you can get desensitized."

"And how am I going to do that, it's not like I can step a foot on the Reservation."

"Take her on hikes, since you already have the story going." I felt his anticipation spike up.

"What now?!"

"You know we all support this as long no harm comes to the girl, and there's no danger." He said cautiously. I waited for him to continue. He was getting on my nerves he was so anxious. "Rosalie and Emmett are coming home soon. And none of us told them of this new…development. Now Emmett I think he wouldn't have a problem…" _No but Rosalie would,_ I thought. "There's no question about it." Well I'll deal with that when it comes. It's definitely not a priority. Edward just nodded.

"Well anyways, I think you should take Leah this meadow…" _Your meadow _"yes but I think it would suit you two just fine, and you don't have to worry about any sunlight tomorrow." And with that he walked away.

I walked over to my bookshelf and grab one of my many books about the Civil War. Reading normally cleared my mind, not like I could learn anything new. After an hour, I decided to call her.

"Hello, Leah."

"Jasper!" she called out as if she was surprised.

"Would you like to accompany me tomorrow?" She agreed with no hesitation, and I explained to her the plans. She insisted on meeting me at the start of the trail. So I gave her direction from the one-ten, _that makes things easy_, And I wished her good night.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I know this is sort of a filler, but I hope you enjoyed nonetheless. Thanks again for the reviews. Of course constructive criticism is welcomed, and I'll try to update as soon as possible. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. But with the time away, I did get a chance for sort of have an outline for the story I might follow, I even have some parts of future chapters. Thanks for the reviews and the alerts. Please let me know what you think, or if you have any constructive crictism, or questions. **

**This chapter seems a bit short but I wanted to put some up. Thanks again. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

LPOV

Where is it, I can't find, maybe I should look under the bed again. Where did I put it? Damn I should have put it away. I searched and searched my room for Jasper's backpack. I couldn't go anywhere today if I didn't clean up the mess I made. But I was keen I going so I hastily cleaned up, but now I don't know where I shoved it. Ah Ha! I found it. I placed my water bottle, sneakers, a sweatshirt and clothes to wear on a hike, and drop right outside my window.

I told my parents I was going shopping with some friends in Port Angeles. I was thinking about telling I was going to Seattle but I didn't know how long I'll actually be out, so I just told them we were going to make it a day trip, meet for breakfast, take our time shopping, lunch, just catch up; my dad even gave me some money, which I sort of feel bad about. I ran down stairs looking as if I was going out with the girls, in my nice jeans and flats.

"Ok well I better go."

"Oh before you leave Leah could you please run down to the store and get more vegetables and herbs." Mom said not as a question.

"For what?"

"I'm making some soup for the Black's, Jacob's sick."

Sick? He looked fine yesterday. "Oh"

"Just quickly run down there before you leave."

"Where are you going?" Seth asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"None of you business you runt"

"Seth leave your sister alone, she's going to be gone for the day"

"What for?"

"Not that it is any of you business, but I'm going shopping with some friends."

"What friends?" he asked with a huge all knowingly grin. I shot him a glare.

"Seth! That's rude. You know Leah, you're father and I are very happy that you are starting to see your friends again. You've been in a slump since…well it's nice when you go off with friends instead wondering around the beach or the forest alone."

"Why it's not like I don't know where I am, I grew up in those woods." Well expect the other day, but that turned out more than perfectly well.

"Yes well there have been those reports about those bears. I just worry."

"Dad's not all too worry about that." Dad seemed all too nonchalant about the situation. Even when Chief Swan called, he just brushed it off. He seemed more worry about me going to Port Angeles.

"Well here's the list. You better get going."

I pulled up to the market and just my luck there were two "protectors" speaking with Old Man Quil in front; at least they weren't with Sam. That's the last thing I need is to waste my time with something so useless. _What was that about? _I wondered. I guess time does heal? As I walked up, I noticed them acknowledging my presence and stopped talking in hush tone.

"Good morning Miss Clearwater" Quil Sr. nodded.

"Morning, and it's just Leah Mr. Ateara you've known me since I was born."

"And you can just call me old man Quil, just like everyone else," he said nudging Jared who in turned smirked "And what brings you here so early?"

"Just picking up some groceries for mom. She's going to make some soup for dad to take over to the Blacks, apparently Jacob's sick." Paul and Jared gave each quick glance that I did not miss.

"Sue is always so thoughtful." And with that I just nodded and went inside, but I could still feel their gaze on my back.

I rushed through the store not wanting to waste any more time; the faster I get done the faster I get to see Jasper. I get to spend the whole day with him, just me and him. When I got to the checkout, I couldn't help but think about my encounter outside, I only hope that they left already.

As I walked out I nonchalantly looked around. Great they left, or so I thought. I noticed Jared and Paul over by my Mom's Jetta, since my Wrangler was in the shop. As I approached the car they came up to me.

"Here let us help you Leah." Jared said grabbing the bags before I could protest.

"Thanks" what the fuck are you guys up too? They placed the bags in the car. "Well thanks guys." I guess.

"So Leah…" Jared hesitated. I knew they wanted to give me crap. Paul started walking away. "I was wondering if you want to hang out later today."

Was he serious? I wanted to laugh at the thought, it sounded like he was asking me out. Fuck no, do you really think I would even consider being caught dead with one of Sam's lackeys. Why should waste my time with any of them, while I have jasper waiting for me. I wanted to curse him out; I really had all intentions to, but as much as I wanted to tell him off, this is what came out…

"I have plans today, sorry" I said in a cool pleasant manner. I must be sick or something.

"Maybe some other time then."

"Maybe."

"Well, see you around. Be careful Leah." He said as he was walking back to Paul. I wonder what that was all about.

As I started to drive away, I saw them heading into the woods.

* * *

**A/N: I promise to update as soon as possible and it will be some Leah and Jasper alone time. Maybe?**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**?POV**

"You called for me, ma'am."

"Yes, I have a task for you. These newborns are not working out as well I had hope."

"The army is hard to control, the newborns they fight each other before we get a chance to train them. And they become useless to us with a year…"

"Yes, I know all this. That why I'm sending you to go locate someone for me."

"Who?"

She had wicked smirk. "An old acquaintance."

**LPOV**

Following the directions that Jasper gave, I arrived at a dead end where there was a huge Jeep, which somehow would make my jeep seem like a compact car, alongside the shoulder.

My heart started pounding as I saw Jasper jump out of the jeep. He walked over as I got out of the car.

"I see you managed not to get lost." He grinned.

"I'm never going to hear the end of that, am I?"

"Not when it's the reminder of the first time I encounter my forest Nymph."

He leaned forward and kissed my cheek but as he pull away I caught his lips, pushing forward catching him off guard, he wasn't responsive. I pulled away realizing my actions. Feeling embarrassed I tried looking away but he grabbed my chin to face him, with a smile upon his face. He leaned back down a kissed me softly. I wanted more, so much more but I couldn't help but feel that he was being careful as if I was a porcelain doll. He pulled away again as I felt my desire rein itself back. My mind is probably trying to help me not to come off too forward.

"Oh, I brought back your bag." I said reaching back in the car to grab it.

"Thank you."

"That's a big jeep you got there." I said trying to distracting myself from his gorgeous gorgeous body.

"Oh that's Emmett's car. There's no real use for it at Dartmouth. They'll be visiting soon." He smiled as he tossed some things into the bag and grabbing another one. "Well we better start walking, love. I want to spend as much time there as we can."

"I thought we were just hiking?" I asked.

"We are, but to a small clearing I wanted to show you."

I looked towards the trail, "What clearing? I've walked this trail dozens of time with Papa and I don't remember any clearing along it."

"Well who said we were taking the trail." He smirked that smirk that makes me want to melt right then and there, but I snapped out of it.

"We're not taking the trail, but…" he placed a hand on my shoulder and the other on the side of my face.

"Don't worry Darlin'. We won't get lost, I know exactly where I'm going. Trust me." I was mesmerized. What's going on here I practically just met the guy yet I'm willing to follow him anywhere.

"Okay" I managed to say, then something caught my eye. "Oh, did you have a nose bleed or something." I asked as I pointed to where there was spot of dried blood on his shirt.

He stared at me for a moment, before he said, "No it must be Edward's. We were rough housing earlier. I clouted him, it's nothing really, and he managed to get some hits in himself. Well come let's go."

We walked for a bit, but not once has he looked at a map or his compass. "Are you sure you know where you are going?"

"You have nothing to worry about, Leah. Being in the woods is one of our second nature."

Our? Right he hikes a lot with his family.

"That's how I feel when I walk around La Push." Papa always took me exploring. Papa. Times when I enjoyed being where I was and who I was. I didn't have a glamorous childhood but I had a childhood. I think I was slightly spoiled though. Papa was always made me feel the universe revolved around me. But I guess that's what grandfathers do. He always told me how special I was, that I was meant for great things. Papa was an old coot. I snapped back to reality, finding Jasper staring at me beaming.

"What?"

"Where did you just go? You were so content and reminiscent."

"I was just thinking about my Papa."

"That's your father's father. He passed away seven years ago."

"Yep, that's him." _He remembered that._ "Sometimes, I wish he was still around, and not just because I almost got away with everything around him."

"Like what?" he seemed mused.

"Playing rough with the boys, mom never was happy about that. But Papa said whatever the boys could I could do too, and even better."

"You miss him." He said matter of factly.

"You know he always said I was a princess, but always treated me like a warrior. He made me look forward to what the future holds. He believed I was born for a purpose; that our forefather's spirits choose me because I was strong. I think that's why he always took me everywhere. Telling me to feel the land and not to follow the boundaries man placed, even though I should respect them, but that they don't exist. Old coot."

"He must've I loved you very much."

"I know grandpa's are suppose to tell you that you're number one, and tell you that you're the best, but I can't help but feel he was preparing me for something…" I looked to the side to see Jasper still staring at me. "I'm sorry I'm rambling, I'll just go ahead and shut up now."

He chuckled, "No, please continue. It's good to keep memories alive of those we loved. Besides I love hearing you speak." He said as he tucked a loose strand behind my ear. "You felt like he was preparing you for something…"

"I guess, oh never mind…" I lost track of my concentration anyway when you touched my face.

"No…like what? What would he be preparing you for?" He egged.

"I don't know really, it was just a feeling. I remember I was woken up by my dad and Papa arguing when I was really little. And even though I don't remember what they were arguing about, it made me feel like they were hiding something, like they were in on a secret. It's stupid really. And they weren't really arguing more like Papa was preparing my dad for something as well, I guess. I don't remember anymore, I was too young and half asleep."

"Well what else did you do together?"

"One of the best things about Papa was that he would let me invite Emily on our ventures and he would take me to the Makah reservation, he would drink with her grandpa and I got to see her. He brings us back and just let us hang out at the beach. We always had fun…" I stopped myself. Times back then were so much simpler, but it doesn't matter anymore. I saw Jasper giving me a questioning stare.

"Leah, what is it? And who is Emily?" why can't he be like a normal guy and not be so perceptive.

"No one." I said curtly. She's no one other than a back stabbing traitor.

"Leah, I see that something's bothering you. Please tell me."

"Emily is my cousin. We use to be friends but…" what am I going to tell him? That my ex boyfriend, the love of my life, left me for her. That she choose him over me. And now as I heard they were engaged. Yeah sure that doesn't sound pathetic. I just sighed, "We just grew apart."

"But you miss her." How could he know that?

"No I don't!" I started to walk ahead of him. I didn't want to risk him seeing me upset about this. And of course being who I was, I morph my anguish into rage.

"You know even a little forest nymph can get lost, especially if she doesn't know where she is going."

That did it; I'm going to take out my anger out on him. I turned around only to find him right behind me. I thought I was fast enough to put some distance between us.

"I think I can manage, no one needs to worry about me, I can take care I myself!" I snapped. But I start to feel myself calm down as I locked eyes with Jasper's. I turn around and continued stomping away. Well that stomping did me no good because my foot got caught in a root, and I fell clumsily.

"Leah." Jasper said as he was by my side helping me up. I felt my palms sting as I looked down at them and I see that I have scrape them. And I must have hit my head as well because I heard ringing. Then I felt something trickle from my knee.

**JPOV**

Her scent hit me like a wrecking ball. Thirst burned through my throat like fire. My hunt this morning was no use to me now. In that instant, I was nothing close to the human I'd once been. I was a predator and she was my prey. Nothing else mattered other than that truth. I was a vampire and she had the sweetest blood I'd smelled in a hundred forty years. Before they all smelled the same, sure you could distinguish the smells, but none was as tantalizing as hers. I wanted it, I wanted her. I wanted my teeth to be the one to sink into her fine copper skin to conquer the hot, wet, pulsing blood. I never imagined such a scent could exist. I could imagine the taste…..

**

* * *

A/N: Please don't kill me, I didn't mean to leave it at a cliff hanger, but if felt like it was a good place to end. I promise promise promise to update tomorrow! Please let me know what you think**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, other than my fantasies.

* * *

"_Leah." Jasper said as he was by my side helping me up. I felt my palms sting as I looked down at them and I see that I have scrape them. And I must have hit my head as well because I heard ringing. Then I felt something trickle from my knee._

_Her scent hit me like a wrecking ball. Thirst burned through my throat like fire. My hunt this morning was no use to me now. In that instant, I was nothing close to the human I'd once been. I was a predator and she was my prey. Nothing else mattered other than that truth. I was a vampire and she had the sweetest blood I'd smelled in a hundred forty years. Before they all smelled the same, sure you could distinguish the smells, but none was as tantalizing as hers. I wanted it, I wanted her. I wanted my teeth to be the one to sink into her fine copper skin to conquer the hot, wet, pulsing blood. I never imagined such a scent could exist. I could imagine the taste….._

**LPOV**

The ringing continued. I realized it was Jasper's phone but he didn't seem to notice. He stood there not moving; I don't think he was even breathing. And his eyes seem to have darkened a bit. I, myself, felt as if I was a deer in headlights, as if what's was coming I can't escape. Something inside was telling me to be scared, to run, and get as far away as I can from Jasper.

My instincts were being pulled in two different directions, one survival, run; the other stand my ground, attack, show no fear. Then as my eyes were locked with Jasper's, I saw it, if even it was a just flicker, pain, guilt and shame. I knew he needed help. He was all what mattered now.

"Jasper." I said quietly as I stepped forward. He didn't response. "Jasper?" I stepped closer. I reached for his cheek. I held my hand on the side of his face, my thumb slightly rubbing his cheek. A moment passed, and I could see life return in his eyes. Then I felt him place his hand over mine. He smiled and gave me a small peck on the lips. He tilted his head so that his forehead on mine. We stayed like that for a while, just happy in each other's presence. I was relieved that Jasper was okay and even though I don't understand what had happened, I don't care. If only we could stay like this, if only. But the ringing wouldn't stop.

"Aren't you going to get that?" I said teasingly.

He answered the phone as he was leading me to sit on a fallen tree.

"Hello…yes…there's no need…yes Alice…everything's fine…Leah…I'll talk you later Alice…goodbye."

"What was that about?"

"Nothing just Alice being a bit nosy. Now let's get you cleaned up. I wouldn't want you to get an infection." He said as he took out a first aid kit. He pulled my pants leg up,_ wow I guess that's why it hurt._ He washed the scrapes with water. Then he applied some hydrogen peroxide. "It's going to sting, but it's necessary." I winced in pain. It stinged like hell. 'Necessary' my ass, he didn't need to use so much of it, bastard. He rinsed it out again before applying some antibiotic ointment. Wow he's like Doogie Howiser. He kissed my palms before placing the bandage over it. But as he kissed my knee, I swear I felt him lick it, but it might just have been my imagination.

"Alright Darlin', I guess we should continue on." He said in his charming tone.

"Hey Jasper, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Yes."

"Where does your accent come from, because I know it's not from Alaska?"

He turned to me and smiled, "I'm from Texas."

So he's a southern gentleman that explains a bit.

"Why do you ask love?"

"Just curious, Cowboy. It's kinda hard imagined you with chaps and spurs." He laughed.

We continued walking in comfortable silence. I wasn't even bothered when he has not once looked at a map or compass. I forevermore trust him.

"We're here." He said breaking the silence.

"Where?" I didn't see anything. Then he grabbed my hand and pushed through the thick shrubs. There I was standing at the edge of a meadow, a beautiful meadow with wildflower scattered on the earth. I stepped forward taking in my surroundings. How anything could be so peaceful? The forest's secret treasures.

"It's magnificent. So, so breathtaking."

"No. You're so breathtaking." Then he pressed his lips to mine in a sober yet passionate kiss. I stiffened in surprise, but just as quickly all my cares and troubles melted away as I placed my hand on the back of his neck, holding him to me as my lips moved in slow time with his. Jasper wrapped both arms around my waist, pulling my body closer to him. Slowly our lips parted and he rested his forehead against mine.

It was so perfect, that is until my stomach decided to ruin my moment.

"My mother made you some treats." He pulled out a blanket and laid it on the ground. "So I thought we could have a picnic."

After I ate, hmm I don't think I saw him eat anything, we just sat there in each other's company.

Jasper rolled onto his back and looked up into the sky; he closed his eyes and then crossed his hands behind his head. My eyes travelled his length which seems to be going to be a habit. I sighed as I lost myself in thought, absorbing his perfect details. I wondered what he would look like with his shirt off and let my mind conjure up a picture of its own. I had noticed I've never seen him wear anything that wasn't long sleeved and I was curious to see just how muscular those arms looked up at me just as I thought that and patted his lap. I laid my head in his lap and any small amount of anxiety I had been feeling disappeared the second he touched me. He pulled the elastic band out of my ponytail and began running his fingers through my long hair. He fanned out into a pile around his waist. Immediately, I felt relaxed and closed my eyes as Jasper continued to slowly play with my hair.

After an hour or so, I began to get anxious again. But it wasn't me.

"What is it Jasper?" I could feel something bothering him.

"Hmm." He was playing dumb.

"I could feel something bothering you."

"I don't know what you're referring to love."

"Whatever." I was getting agitated.

"Why do you think there's something wrong?"

"I told you, I could feel it." He seemed to ponder.

He sat up, bringing me along with him. He tucked my hair behind my ear.

"I was thinking I let this go too far."

"Let what go too far?" I was confused

"Us." I started to feel my heart fill with rejection. Of course, he was too good for me anyways. Why was I so easy to believe he liked me?

"But I don't think I want to stay away. I think don't I can." He handed me a small trinket box. "If you would have me." What, he does want me. I looked at the box; it was a beautiful Russian Lacquer box with a colorful array of flowers, obviously hand painted.

"Well open it." I carefully open it, to reveal an even more beautiful cameo pendant necklace, a white rose. The pink back ground with the sculptured white rose in the center is quite striking, and the gold tone setting is a lovely beaded flower design that in-circle the pendant. It looked so delicate I didn't want to touch it.

Jasper pulled it out and asked, "May I?" I turned around and pulled my hair to the side allowing him access. "This belonged to my grandmother; it's been in the family for generations." He said as brushed my hair back.

"Jasper, it's beautiful. But I can't accept this. Something like this should go to your sister."

"Trust me; she has plenty of her own heirlooms. Plus it's not her style, not her era." He chuckled. "Besides it was left to me, and I think it suits you well." I traced the rose with my fingers. I turn it around to find a beautiful script reading Whitlock_, _Whitlock?

"Who's Whitlock?"

"It's my family name. I mean a surname from the 1800s, I think." _Whitlock, _I like it. Leah Whitlock. _Wow, what am I thinking? _

"Thank you, it's lovely. Are you sure?"

"Only if you would have me."

"I'll think about it." I said teasingly.

"Well let's see if we can change that." He wrapped his arms around my waist, and kissed me. "Well we should head back before it gets dark."

He packed things up and we headed back. We were comfortable with the silence walking back and being in one another's presence. No need to chat on about unimportant things just to fill in the silence. But half way, my phone started to ring, great it's probably me parents checking on me. I looked at the Caller ID, but I didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Leah?"

"Yes, who is this?"

"It's me Paul." Paul? What the hell?

"How the fuck did you get this number?" I'm starting to get annoyed.

"I'm calling because I wondering if you're still in Port Angeles, maybe you would want to check out a movie with me." He said not answering my question. I heard Jasper mumbling something as he growled. He growled?

"Uh, no. And since when do you want to hang out with me? What are you that desperate because you been with everyone else already."

"Don't be such a bitch, Leah. I'm in town and I heard you were here too."

"Well I'm not…" _Shit_.

"Where are you?"

"None of your business!" I was seething, but as soon as Jasper reached for my hand, I felt cool. "I wanted to take a stroll in the woods, to get away for a bit."

"Alright, I gotta go. Later." He hung up on me. Ass! He calls me then hangs up.

"May I ask who that was?"

"Nobody, just Paul. I think that cult of theirs is giving Jared and Paul brain damage."

"What sort of brain damage?" he asked

"Well this morning I ran into them and I think Jared asked me out and then just now Paul wanted to hang out."

"Well of course, I'm surprised you weren't already taken, not that would have stopped me," he kissed the top of my head. "Who wouldn't want you love?" _Sam_, I thought as I internally ache.

He squeezed my hand. "And I'm not going anywhere."

I looked up to meet his eyes, my heart started thumping. "Neither am I."

**EPOV**

_Remember, Jasper said not to say a word. _Alice thought as we both could hear Rose's BMW approaching.

"I know this for Jasper to deal with. It's not like I would want to deal with her anyways."

"She's not going to like it." I nodded as I sat at my piano.

I could already hear Emmett in the garage. "It's good to be home."

"Hey, do you smell that?" Rosalie said as they were walking up the stairs. "Is someone baking?"

_Shoot, we forgot about Esme baking._ Alice thought as she shot me a look.

"Hello." Emmett's voice boomed through the house.

Esme walk out of the kitchen to welcome them a long embrace. "I'm so happy you're home."

"We missed you too." Esme thoughts were bursting in joy. She was happy that family was together again. "Esme, are you baking?" Both Alice and I looked at each other.

_We're screwed. _I thought to myself.

"Why yes, I'm baking for a fundraiser in town. I thought I would put some good use to the kitchen."

"That's wonderful." Rosalie said as she caught our relieved exchange. _What are you two up to? _

"Hey where's my Jeep?" Emmett said as he plopped himself on the couch.

"Jazz took it out for a drive." Alice answered as she stole the remote control back from him. "Don't even think about changing it, I'm in the middle of watching a fashion show. Rose, do you want to see some new designs I'm been playing around." I could still hear Rose's suspicions as she sat next to Alice.

"Damn I was hoping for Jasper to be here for a rematch." He was thinking back to the wrestling match they had before they left.

"Don't worry Emmett, he'll be back tonight. Maybe you should try to catch him by surprise. You might actually succeed." I chuckled. That poor boy has been so distracted lately. And to think it's all because of this girl. A fragile defenseless human. What power does she have over him?

* * *

****

**A/N: Thanks for all the alerts and reviews. Hopefully I did ok with this chapter. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: ****Sorry for the wait. But here's a short filler and foreshadowing. Thanks for all the alerts and reviews, it's really great encouragement! Hopefully I don't disappoint with this chapter. Please let me know what you think, or if you have any constructive criticism, or questions. Please review. Thanks again. I hope you enjoy.**

****

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**LPOV**

My eyes fluttered open and our eyes met. He was kneeling over me. I then scooted so he could lie down next to me, cradling me his arms, and kissing the top of my head. I wasn't going to question why he was here; we rarely got a chance to be this close. I laid one hand on his chest and he leaned his face closer to mine in response. My heart started to pound quickly in my chest. I wonder if I could get far tonight. He always stopped me if my hands roamed too far, and though we had passionate kisses, he was constantly acting as if I were fragile.

My luck is never this good, so of course a perfect moment like this is ruined.

"Darling, you need to wake up." _No, I don't want to._ "Leah, wake up."

Reluctantly I opened my eyes, and as I let my eyes adjust to the darkness I took in my room. Of course that was a dream, because he was nowhere to be found. Grudgingly I got up to fetch myself a glass of water. I walked back into room and headed over to my window. Looking towards the woods, which were lit up by the crescent moon, I saw a shadow move beneath the moonlight.

I put on some clothes and tossed on a jacket. Then jumping out of the window I ran towards where our backyard leads into the woods. But as I reached the edge of the woods, the shadow was gone; _I swear I thought I saw someone out here_.

"You really are my little forest nymph. You should really be getting some rest." Shocked to find him here, I gawked at him. He really should stop popping out of nowhere.

"Jasper what are you doing here?" I asked

"I just wanted to steal a kiss," he bent down to softly kiss my lips, "But we really should get you back inside."

"Why? I thought I was a forest dweller." I said as I was walking deeper in the woods.

"Darlin', it's dangerous to be out here this late alone."

"But I'm not alone, am I." I teased

"Don't think I can't make you."

"Only if you think you can catch me." Then I scampered off. I heard Jasper chuckle before he started chasing after me. It was like we were five years old playing tag. I heard him say, "Wait till I get my hands on you." This just made me laugh.

After a couple of seconds of running I stopped, dodging behind a tree. I peeked around it to how far away he was behind but he was nowhere to be found. _I swear he was right on my tail. _Then there was a howling in the distance that sent shivers down my spine.

A second later there's was rustling behind me, "Jasper?"

I turned around only to be face to face with a grey wolf a few feet away from me. It just stood there staring at me. I slowly began stepping away, but then another howl was heard and I ran as the wolf launched itself at me. I ran as fast as I could but I knew the wolf was right on my heels. Suddenly my foot was caught on a root and I lost my balance, causing me to trip. I turned only to see the wolf pounce on me….

I shot up gasping for air; I wiped the sweat off my forehead that has accumulated as I slept. _It was just a dream, just a dream._ An extremely fucked up dream. I got up to look outside my window. Damn wolves, the howling outside ruined what should have been a good dream.

"Leah?" I heard a whisper as someone was cracking my door open.

"Dad?" What's he doing up?

"Are you alright? It's two o'clock in the morning."

"Nothing, I guess had a bad dream. What are you doing up?" and fully clothed?

"I thought I heard you yelp." Then there was another wolf crying out.

"I guess the wolves are out." I said to myself.

"You should really try to get some sleep, you have school tomorrow."

"Alright." He walked over to kiss my forehead. He stared at me for a while trying to read my expression. I guess I looked shaken up to him.

"Remember you're always safe at home. And you'll always be protected by the spirits. Night sweetheart."

"Night daddy." As he left my room I noticed he tracked in some dirt from his shoes. Shoes? Why was he wearing shoes? And was he just outside. Well whatever, I'm too tired to care.

I laid my head back, trying to let sleep overcome me. I started to think about the past couple of weeks.

Jasper and I have been seeing each other, we have been going on hikes, study at the library in Forks, etc, like normal couples I guess. All the while I haven't told my parents or anyone else for that matter of fact about him. Though, I think Seth suspects, he's just too afraid to say anything to me about it. We did invite him to see a movie with us, and by "We" I mean Jasper, but they did get along, and my temper was kept at bay; he probably just thinks he's just a friend. At least, I wasn't the pig that time, boy he did have an appetite that day. Tomorrow I get back my essay on the Civil War, Jasper really helped on that. Things around here have been getting weird, I have been hearing more and more wolves crying out; there have been weird sightings of bears, and reports of missing campers between Oregon to Canada. Processing everything through my mind, I started drifting back to sleep.

Yes! I got an A on my essay. I can't wait to tell Jasper. Technically it's his A, since he pretty much did all the work. He knew everything and anything on the subject. It's his favorite time in history. He even has his Great Great, there's probably a couple more in there, Grandfather Major Jasper Whitlock journals. I was so grateful he trusts me to study them, since I could tell they were very precious to him as if they were his own words. "If I didn't have these, I think I would forget that I'm human…I mean I wouldn't know who I am, these journals are a part of me, a reminder of where I came from" he told me. I knew he was wanted to say more but never did, so I wasn't going to push.

I snapped out of my deep thought as I heard someone calling out to me. Turning around I saw Kim Connweller trying to catch me before I reached my car.

"Hi Kim"

"Hey Leah, I've been calling you since you left your history class. How have you been?"

"I'm sorry; I guess I have been a bit of a space cadet lately. I'm fine, did you need something?" Though I can't figure out what she would need from me. We barely had any classes together, and she is a grade below me.

"Well I was wondering if you would go on a double date blind date sort of kinda thing, with Jared and me, now or maybe sometime this weekend." I was completely thrown off. Did I hear that right?

"What?"

"Well I've starting dating Jared, and we thought it would be fun to go on a double date with two friends. He was going to invite a friend and I was going to bring one." That's right; I heard Kim started dating Jared last week, news travels fast in La Push. I internally wince at the thought. Changing the subject, it's about fucking time; she had like the biggest crush on him since her sophomore year, yet the dumbass never noticed her.

"Leah?" she said pulling me out of my reverie. "You zoned out again. Anyways I thought since we really haven't hang out anymore like before we could catch up and you haven't really dated anyone since Sam…oh…I'm sorry" she whispered last part. She was giving me a sympathetic look. _Yeah nothing is private in La Push._

"With who?" was the only thing I could say without losing my equanimity.

"Um…I don't know, Jared didn't tell me who he's inviting."

"Sorry, I actually have to pick up Seth, and I gotta finish my applications before the deadlines. Besides I'm not really interested in blind dates."

"Oh ok, well I guess I should let you go. See you tomorrow in AP Lit."

I watched as my once friend walked away. She looked defeated; I had to throw her some type of bone.

"Hey Kim," she turned around, "I'm happy for you, it took him long enough."

"Thanks see ya tomorrow." She walked away smiling this time. While I got in my car, I saw her embrace Jared, he was waiting for her in front of the building and then I saw Embry and Jacob walk out of the school. Jacob? When did Black return to school. He's been out the past two weeks. They meet up with Kim and Jared and started walking together. First Call now Black, that "cult" is getting more recruits. I started the car and as I backed out, in my rear mirror I could see them watching me intently as I drove away.

**

* * *

A/N: Be sure to let me know what you think. I'll be sure to update soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: Thanks everyone for all the reviews and alerts. Sorry it's taken so long. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter. I'm giving the final touches on the ch. 13 and it should be up by the end of the week, and there's one or two more before changes come about.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"And the seer?" asked the tiny brunette.

"Nowhere in sight, but they said they can smell others like him close by." The other dark chocolate haired, equally beautiful, young woman bowed her head, carefully reciting the bad news to her superior.

"Of course he wouldn't stray too far from his 'family'." She sneered at the word then continued, "Any other information about Jasper's new pet?" Maria scoffed. The young woman sighed in relief that she was not going to be punished for relaying the message.

She hesitated answering, "No and they have tried gathering information, even trying to dispose of her for you madam, but have run into complications…"

"Good, I want this girl alive, we could use her to our advantage, there's a reason Jasper is with her."

"Maybe it's the animal blood; he has feed so much off of animals that has made him gone mad that he plays with his food." The young woman stated, still finding it foul at the thought of existing as Jasper has chosen to. Though she has known there was any other way of surviving than the way she was taught by Maria.

"Yes well I want her alive, understood, and brought here. I wish to meet her and see why Jasper is so taken with her, there's a distinct feeling she more than what meets the eye. And in any case we might need her as leverage; Jasper might not be so willing to assist us with my plans involving immortal children the slightest."

The young woman finally lifted her head up so fast, it would have given any human whiplash, "Immortal children! No! The Volturi…"

"Has interfered long enough. With Jasper at my side, I will be able to succeed control where the Volturi has failed." She paused for a moment. "What complications were you referring to?"

"Well, um… see what they are describing is incredibly baffling. See they have encounter werewolves. But I thought the werewolves were disposed of by the Volturi and even so only subsist during a full moon, which is why they are referred as the children of the moon. In any case, one night they followed her scent onto a reservation but were interceded and chased away, but it wasn't a full moon, it wasn't even hours of darkness. They have destroyed two of our own. The remaining two try for a perfect moment but she is either on the reservation or with Jasper." She said bowing her head again hoping she not be reprimanded for lack of answers.

"They're not werewolves that you know of. And here I though they died years ago in the north." She spoke more to herself. She turned back to the other. "What reservation?"

"La Push, the Quileute's lands."

"Taha Aki, the Great Wolf, the Spirit Man, lives on through his sons. They're shape shifters, just like Joshua. He'll be interested to know."

"Joshua? The human with the rotten odor?"

"You still have a lot to learn child. Be sure to remind them to keep their distance and not to feed in the area. I don't need the Cullens to grow suspicious. Lucky Randel is shield against seers, but there's still the mind-reader."

She nodded and turned to leave, but quickly stopped by Maria's angelic yet sharp tone. "Oh and Mya, dear child, I advise not to question me again, it's hazardous for your health and I might not be so lenient."

"Yes mother."

When she was alone again, Maria had sardonic grin and let out a maniacal laugh.

**JPOV**

"This shouldn't be allowed" Rosalie bellowed.

"No harm has come to the girl." Carlisle reasoned

"And it shouldn't be risked. And what about our safety, this girl is Quileute."

"Yeah I wonder how Ephraim Black would feel that this girl is fooling around with his enemies." Emmett mused.

I tried my best to remain calm, but as I can feel Rosalie's growing disgust and Emmett's amusement, it was hard. If it wasn't for Carlisle and Esme's sentiments, I would have already attacked Rose and most likely the dining table would be dust.

We all heard the Volvo get off the highway at an exceedingly rapid pace and in five human heartbeats Edward and Alice walked into the dining room where we were having our so called "discussion."

"_I didn't know the Volvo could go past 200." _I directed at Edward.

"Well with Alice at the wheel…" he shrugged, "at least I see the table still in on piece. So you finally told Rose…"

_Nope, Emmett surprise attacked after a wrestling match._

"You knew…" she hissed at Edward as her disapproval escalated.

He smugly replied, "Yes, just like I know your utter disgust towards the situation. And even though it's nothing like that, I don't see how it differs from the Denali's sisters."

"They have more control."

"Yes but they use those men. It's not like that with Jasper."

"It doesn't change anything. Either she has to be turned or disposed of."

"You lay one hand on Leah, I'll remove it." I growled

"Yes Rose we all know that you are a world class assassin." My chair hit the ground as I got on my feet, but a calmed hand rested on my shoulder.

"I looked the other way in Rochester, you were justified, but this is an innocent girl, she has done nothing wrong." Carlisle said

"Alright before this gets out of hand, I have a solution." Alice finally spoke confidently.

"Though that would be entertaining to see play out." Edward smirked, clearly amused.

Alice continued ignoring Edward's remark. "Leah has agreed to take Seth to the Newton's Store; they are on their way now. Jasper and Edward will be there to intervene and Edward can see if she is actually suspicions, which she is not." Pure confidence.

"Now that's settled, just in time for my shift. Thank you Alice." He reached for Esme's hand, as they walked out of the room to have a private moment before he left. After so many years, decades, they were newlyweds, an eternal flame.

"I can't wait to finally meet her; we hit it off right away."

"No Alice, not now."

"I don't see that." She winked back.

I tried to stay firm at my decision, standing my ground but I should know than better than to bet against Alice.

"Fine but you are to only be seen and not heard, understood."

"Not fair Jasper. You're being so selfish, I love her too or I'm going to if you stop being stubborn fool."

"ALICE!" I hissed, "This is not the time for this."

"Uh, did I miss something? Someone mind telling us norms what's going on. Isn't she just a fuck buddy?"

"I've already said it's not like that. They haven't gotten that far, god only knows she's willing. Jasper's trying to be the responsible by being the gentlemen."

"_Butt Out! You're not helping!"_

"What?" Emmett baffled.

"Oh haven't you been paying attention. Jasper here has fallen in love with a human." She gagged, "that's why he was so defensive before."

"Really? Tough Break man." He said close to a laugh.

"I would expect something like this from Edward, but not Jasper."

"Not likely." Edward glowered. As she lead

"So when am I getting a new sister. Score a newborn to horse around with."

"Never!" I insisted.

"Well…"

"Alice we have already been over this. This is just a fling, as long as she wants me, I'll stay."

"She'll always want you…" Alice interrupted

"Temporary. And if I feel it's getting to dangerous for her, I'll keep my distance." I said solid.

"You won't, you can't."

"Then I'll leave, go far away. So don't get too attached, she will stay human, she will stay alive!"

"But she will be with you."

"Alice…"

"Jasper. Just think about leaving her, keeping away. You can't can you, nothing's changed. I still see…"

I interrupted crudely, "Forgive me Alice if I don't have faith in your vision, especially not lately. Especially when it's pertaining Leah." I said coldly. Instantly I regretted being so spiteful. She was shocked then grew angry. I knew about her vulnerability and I used it against her. I've stepped over the line. "Alice, I'm sor…"

"No! You know that visions are subjective especially with you trying to be indecisive, maybe that's why I don't see her as one of us, maybe that's why they falter."

"Or maybe she dies and that's why she disappears, and you can't see me clearly is because I die as well. But I won't let that happen. She will grow old and be surrounded by grandchildren and be happy even if it's without ME." I winced at the thought. She would want all that, she deserves that; though I would want nothing more than to crush the skull of the guy she would end up with. The pain was more than anything I felt before, and not just pain, but outright rage. I never really felt like this before, put I knew it well. Jealous, I was jealous of undeserving prospect of man that she would say yes to and live out her days with, and that wouldn't be me.

"We're not done, but we should leave now or else we're not going to enough time…I'll drive." She turned on her heels still fuming, yet with a hint of amusement and we followed.

* * *

A/N: Please review or leave constructive crictism, anything is appreciated. Thanks again.  
**  
**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Disclaimer: The usual I don't own the creation of Stephanie Meyer.

A/N: Thanks you all for the reviews and alerts.

Okay so I just want to mention that the reason why Leah hasn't phased yet is because of the interaction she's having with Jasper is making her happy, which is delaying her change, just like Jacob mentioned in New Moon. Also keep it mind Leah and Seth have a special bond in which they are connect. Also I'm thinking about titling the chapters but I'm not sure yet, so let me know if you care or not. Thanks again and please let me know what you think. I promise to update as soon as I can.

* * *

LPOV

"Hey Leah, long time no see." The boy said overly excited.

"Hey Mike, how have you been?" Mike Newton was an average good looking boy who works here in the shop and attends Forks High. He normally drops whatever he's doing to help me. Sure it's annoying on occasions but I do get the best service. He was ranting on about sightings he's heard about from some hikers and his senior year. He was a cute, and always expressed an interest in me, though I act as I don't notice.

"…. How about you, ready to graduate?" He asked.

"Oh yeah definitely and it's even better when I get out before you do." I teased

"No fair." He pouted, "So how's your dad Harry, he hasn't come around much either?"

"He's doing fine; Seth and I are actually here to get some gear to go fishing with him this weekend." I said pointing over to where Seth was looking at fishing poles. Mike followed my hand and was shock in awe.

"That's Seth, I almost didn't recognize him. Damn what has your mom has been feeding him; he's almost as big as me." Don't flatter yourself I thought. "Anyways I know it's not for a while but would you interested in going to pr…" he stared at towards the front of the store. "Why is he coming over here, that family are such freaks?" he so looked annoyed. I looked behind to see who he was referring to only to have Jasper two feet away from me.

"Hello Leah. You look lovely as always." Jasper said with his beautiful smile plastered on his face and because of that, I felt the largest burst of happiness surge through my body.

"Hi Jasper, what are you doing here?"

"Just shopping with Edward and Alice, so who's your friend." His glance slid scathingly to Mike. Was that jealousy I've just seen in his face? No, I must've imagined it.

"This is Mike Newton; he works here for his parents. Mike this is Jasper Hale, he graduated from Forks High last year, you might remember him." Jasper offered his hand and Mike reluctantly shook it.

"Now I remember, you're in the same class as Alice and Edward."

"Yeah, well I guess I should go see if Seth needs any assistance." He looked at Jasper then back at me. "If _you_ need anything just shout." Then he sulked away mumbling something that sounded like "of course one of them would go after Leah." Jasper was glaring at Mike intently.

"He likes you." he said in a disapprovingly jealous tone. Hmm I think I really do like the idea of that.

"You couldn't possibly know that." He looked like he had something to say but just smirked at back at me.

"Hey, guess what, I got an A on my Civil War paper." I said trying to distract him from shooting daggers towards Mike.

"Congratulations. I told you your paper was great."

"Yeah well thanks for lending me your family's journals, I'll give them back next we meet up, so what are you doing here?"

"Hi!" interrupted a stunning petite girl with short jet black hair who danced her way over to us. "You must Leah Clearwater; I'm Alice, Jasper has talked so much about you." Next thing I knew I was in her embrace.

"Alice!" Jasper hissed

"Don't be rude Jasper." She stuck her tongue out like a five year old.

"Sorry Jasper, I tried to rein her in, but you know Alice."

Hesitantly he introduced them. "Leah, this is my brother Edward and the tiny annoyance is my sister Alice." He said glaring at the pixie.

"Nice to meet you both." They're his siblings? They are just as beautiful as Jasper. All three of them looked as if they were models. Hell models would give their souls to even be half as perfect as they were. Alice radiated perkiness and vim; though she's tiny I don't know where she stores it all. Edward just as beautiful yet seemed to hold himself in an arrogant manner. Edward shot me a quick annoyed glance as if he heard me. I noticed they are somewhat alike with their flawless skin, and they are all different yet inherently similar, they both had golden eyes as well; a strange and very distinguishing feature for three of them to share when they are adopted. Oh crap, I probably look like hell. They're there standing as if they just walked out of a fashion shoot, not a hair out of place, and here I am in my worn out jeans, with paint stains I might add, dirty looking plaid shirt unbuttoned over my SJ Sharks tank, and messy ponytail with strands of hair falling to the side of my face. Great first impression; please let the earth swallow me whole right now. I guess being embarrassed is the next best thing.

"Hey Leah what do you think about this…hey Jasper what's up." Seth was walking over to us widened his eye with joy at the sight of Jasper. He seems to get along with Jasper pretty well. _Yeah, just like he was with Uley, _a voice said. I just shoved thought; I don't need that right now.

"Hey Seth, this is my brother Edward and sister Alice. This is Leah's little brother. So what do you have there?"

"Hey nice to meet you guys." He stared at them a little bit longer than necessary before turning back to Jasper. "I'm buying new spinning reels, but I can't decide which one I want to get. I just know I gotta one up my dad this trip."

"Yeah you can try." I told him.

"Well at least I know I will catch more than you will."

I retorted back "You can catch all the shrimp you want, but I'll be catching the bigger game. It's all about quality not quantity, shrimp."

"We'll see about that."

"Sounds like fun." Jasper said amused by our banter.

"Yeah going to be fun and it's just us and Dad. Billy and Jacob Black were suppose to join us but bailed out. It's going to be great, but Leah can be such girl sometimes…"

"Seth!" I grimaced as I pinched his arm.

"OW! What?" he glared at me.

Just then Edward offered to help Seth go pick one out since he has to buy one as well. Subsequently Alice said, a little too eagerly, she wanted to check out the hiking boots. But as she started to prance away, she paused, and I swear I heard her hiss like an angry little kitten before she turned to Jasper and stuck her tongue out again, then continued on her way. Did I just hear her say something about a gossip and slumber party? I need to take one deep breath and control myself before I speak to Jasper.

JPOV

Alice turned her heels and walked towards the shoes clearly amused with herself. The little pixie is not going to be happy with my plans burning her Jimmy Choos. I felt a spark of anger come from her and heard Edward stifled laugh, I knew she saw me succeed.

Turning my attention back to Leah, she was jumping around and I know she was trying to put up her indifference barrier. But the moment we locked eyes her heart stood still and her breath hitched. All her worries and distractions were gone, and I'm glad I could do that. Damn it, I quickly glanced over to the smirking know it all. She was right I couldn't leave her. I would miss her smile too much, I'm too selfish to want anyone else to have her, to be the reason she's happy.

"They seemed nice." She finally spoke.

"Yes. The rest of my family wants to meet you too; well I would like you to meet them."

"Really? Um…sure I would love to meet the rest of your family…" she quickly started to panic; I'm guessing it's her human instincts kicking in.

"What's wrong, Leah?"

She hesitated "Well…um…what if they don't like me, what if I make a fool out of myself, what if they don't think I'm good enough for you…"

I just chuckled at her rant; maybe if she knew the truth, that she was going to meet family of vampires, vegetarians, but vampires nonetheless, she would have other things to worry about. I pulled her closer to me.

"You have nothing to worry about; Esme and Alice already love you and they all are eager to meet you, trust me, you saw Alice." She still was nervous.

"So you told them about me…." She hesitated, she started jumping again. I reach for her neck where you could see the chain. I pulled it out.

"Not intentionally, but before I met you…" What am I going to say without having to lie? It's not like I can just come out saying I was a sullen militaristic vampire struggling with certain issues. "Let's just say I was depressed and not always able to control my own emotions. My family saw right through me. Then came that day when we first met ad they saw a change. Anyways they sort of figured something was up." She seemed to ponder something at the moment. I think I may have divulged too much to a yes or no question. "I have told no one else, and no one else has to know until you say its okay. Should I assume you haven't told your parents." She felt ashamed and looking away.

"There hasn't been a good time…"

"It's alright love; it doesn't matter to me as long as I still have you." Again her smile reached her eyes in the way that pleased me I was the cause.

We gaze at each other for a moment until I was hit with a burst of anger directed towards…me. In the corner of my eye I see a man, in a defiant stance. His gaze turned to Leah, and though there was a strong presence of protectiveness, he was jumbled just like Leah. Maybe it was a habit she picked up from her father.

He came up to us, and Leah was unnerved. After the general introductions and pleasantries, he invited us to join him for some ice cream.

"Thank you, but I have to get home."

"Well maybe another time. It was…a pleasure…meeting you."

"The pleasure was mine sir." He nodded.

"See you kids outside." He told Leah before he took one last glance at me.

He knows, he knows the stories aren't just stories.

"I guess I'll talk to you later."

"I'll be waiting for that, love." Instead of chancing anyone seeing me kiss her, I settled on brushing a loose strand of hair and tenderly stroked her cheek.

They made their purchases as did we and left our separate ways.

Edward and Alice were quiet until we got into the car. "I'm sorry Jasper; he came in at the last minute. If I had known I've would have…"

"It's alright Alice…"

"Its better anyways; we were wrong thinking the wolves died out. Carlisle would be interested in hearing this."

"What?"

"Great, if things weren't complicated enough."

"The old man knows, and though Leah is slightly suspicious and very observant, but it gets outweighed by her insecurities and by you." He became intrigued. "Interesting though, you assumed for affect her emotions, but in actuality it's her affecting yours."

**.~*^*~.**

On the drive back, I completely ignored Seth's ramblings, not that he noticed. Replaying the conversion I had with dad at the café, I tried to understand the underline meaning of my dad's words.

When Seth left us alone to go play AVP Arcade game in the corner, I started to get unsettled.

"Not a word of this to you mother, she won't be happy about me letting give you kids eat ice cream before supper." He said taking a spoonful of his own sundae.

"You only say that because you'll get in more trouble since you should be cutting back on the sweets. Should you be really eating that, don't you have high cholesterol?"

"What does the quack know?"

We continued to enjoy our sundaes in silence. But the inevitable was coming.

"He seems fine."

I played dumb, "Who?"

He gave me a knowing smile, "The young man at the Newton store, the Cullen."

"Yeah, he's been helping me with some homework. He also the one that convinced me to visit Rachel at Washington State." That wasn't a lie.

"How long have you been friends with him?"

"I've known him for a couple of weeks." I'm choosing my words carefully, as to not lie. And not telling the truth is technically still lying.

"He seems to like you."

"Sure dad, you're supposed to say stuff like that."

"That's a beautiful necklace, it suits you well. He has excellent taste".

I looked down to see what he was referring to. Damn it. Normally I hid the pendant underneath my shirts, so no one could question where I got it from. I could only nod as I caressed the pendant before I tucked it away. I didn't notice as I did this, but a small smile appeared on my face. I looked up to my dad only see he had a smile as well. Then he frowned.

"Leah, sweetheart, everything that happened with Sam…." No, not a chance!

"Dad don't!"

"Ever since…"

"I said NO!" We stared at each other for a bit.

"When I saw you with him in the Newton store, I couldn't help but feel very protective. Then I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It's been a long time since I and probably anyone has seen you smile; you have such a beautiful smile. His scale has tipped a bit in his favor for getting you to smile like that again. He sighed before continued, we weren't prepared for this." He whispered more to himself. Then he looked back to me, "I would like to meet" he looked at me waiting for a cue,

"Jasper"

"Jasper. Maybe we can work something out so he can visit on the Rez. Anyway, we should head home now, come on let's go get that brother of yours." As we walked over to where Seth, Dad said something that seemed odd.

"You know Papa told me once that there will be no one _man_ enough for you. Just wait until I get my hands on my father…" he chuckled.

The inevitable was not the inevitable that I was expecting. My dad is one of those suspicious old fools on the council, and I heard they don't like the Cullens. I expected him to say something to that effect.

"Hey he beat us here….." Seth said as I turned the corner where our driveway becomes visible. "How? He drives so slow."

"Well probably because of your five minute head start." I glared.

"Hey I finally got high score on AVP, totally worth it."

"Get out." I said I pulled into the driveway.

He grabbed his backpack and the things he bought and strolled into the house. I took my time getting out of the car, but as I reached the steps I heard shouting coming from inside. I walked through the front door only to see Dad, Seth and…Sam, standing in the middle of the living room, in sort of a makeshift triangle. Seth was telling Sam to stay out of our family business and to get out.

"Hey what's going on?"

"Nothing sweetheart…"

"Sam was trying to warn Dad about Jasper…"

"Seth you need to calm down" They are all were talking over each other.

"Don't tell me what to do in my own house," Seth snapped. I've never seen him act this way before. He always friends with anybody and everybody, holding no grudges or prejudices. But now he seemed to be so angry that he was shaking. I saw Dad and Sam glance at each other before they turned their gaze back at Seth.

"Seth you don't know anything."

"I know more than you think." Though I was angry just at the fact that Sam fucking Uley was in my house, I calmed at the mention of Jasper's name. Then I felt compelled to calm Seth down, though he was totally justified, because he appeared like he wants to clash with Sam, who is ten times bigger than him even with his growth spurt. I walk over to stand next to him, trying to project my own coolness, placing a hand on his shoulder. The slight shaking stops but was still heated that his body really seemed hot through his clothes.

"Seth calm down and Sam I think you should go." I said stare straight at him. He stared back then glanced to Seth and back.

"I'm not going anywhere, and you should stay out of this, Lee."

Really? So much for cool and collect Leah, alright you asked for it.

"Get the fuck out Uley. Get your tiny prick ass out of my house, you sorry excuse for a man." Sam took a step, slightly placing his hands up as if he were to surrender. I was beyond pissed and annoyed, we does he get off telling me what to. In the corner of my eye, I saw my dad trying to keep his balance from behind the couch, his left hand clutching...his heart.

"Dad!"

* * *

A/N: I still haven't decided on Harry yet. I have two different ways the story goes. I guess we'll just have to wait and see. I promise to update as soon as I can. Don't forget to review or criticize.


	14. Chapter 14 The Inevitable

**CHAPTER 14**

**THE INEVITABLE**

**Disclaimer: Same drill….Don't own anything….**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and I hope this chapter is to your liking. It might be a bit confusing since a whole day missing; it starts with the morning and then ends the same night. So Please continue on reviewing and letting me know what you think, the good and the bad…**

* * *

**LPOV**

As I walk the sand I hear footsteps of my ancestors, the sand shifting under my own.

Though I'm alone with the wind, I gaze past the horizon to the open sea. Standing there I took a soul-cleansing breath, concentrating on what I yearned for.

"Sweetheart," I heard a familiar behind me, however not one I was expecting, not one I wished for.

"Hello, my darling. How are you?"

"How am I? Are you kidding? Do you guys not get the news up there or what?"

"I meant, how are you holding up?"

"Uh, not very well. I'm a little lost. Papa, what are you doing here? Where's Dad?"

"Don't worry we're taking good care of him. We are helping him through this."

"That not what I asked, where's Dad? How is he?"

"I'm sorry princess; I'm not allowed to tell you now... just like you're not allowed to see him, not yet, at least not for a while anyway."

"Why the fuck not, it's my bloody dream."

"Because seeing your Dad right now, speaking to him, keeps him alive for you; which keeps you from being able to move on with your life."

"Bullshit! This is so fucked up."

"Leah, I don't have enough time, things are being set in motion…"

"I don't care, I wanted to talk to Dad, but I don't even get to see him. I love you Papa, but I want Dad. I'm owed that…"

"Princess…"

"Don't princess me, I'm not ten anymore. And I demand to see dad, now!" I yelled before collapsing to my knees. "Please." I whimpered, as I blinked away the coming tears. "Please, grandpa, I just want to see him." I pleaded.

"I know and believe he wants to see you. You need to stay strong. I'm sorry, the eastern sun is breaking through the mountains, I must go."

I looked up to see he has disappeared.

"Papa?" I called but received no answer. But looking further to where the beach meets the woods, I see a glow breaking through the oncoming mist. When I got up, it ran back into the forest. It was girl dressed in white dress, flowed around her as if she were in water.

I didn't realize I started chasing after her, I felt compelled to push forward, compelled to find out who she was. Running as far as my legs could take me, I halted at an inconceivable sight. Obviously being lead to a clearing, there waited a white wolf, so majestic. Overwhelmed by such beauty and its golden gaze, I delayed to notice a grey wolf coming from around it. Grey wolf, the same one that has appeared in my dreams before.

GASP. Taking in a breath, propping myself up, I looked around and found myself back in my room. Damn, doesn't matter how my dreams start, they always end the same way. It was still early, but knowing I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, I threw my blanket of and headed for the shower. Ten days it's been ten days since dad died. Nine days since I started avoiding Jasper's calls, as stupid as that is it was for the best, but him being persist wasn't helping. I needed to get out of La Push for the day, maybe I'll take a stroll farther in the woods.

Doesn't matter, like the days before, today was going to be another long day, but I didn't realize how true that was going to be.

**.~*^*~.  
**

Before Jasper come along, sitting on this cliff watching the ocean was one the best ways to calm myself if I didn't feel like straying too far, times when I mourned for Sam and Dad and for Jasper when I decided to ignore him.

Today was one of the strangest days. A lot happened, so instead of going straight home after leaving Jasper's, I came here to reflect on everything that has happened. I could hear someone coming from behind me. I stood up as I turned around and saw six tall dark figures approaching me. Oh what now.

"Leah!"

"Well, isn't the bitches of La Push?"

"You're the bitch"

"Paul! Shut up." Paul is such an ass, but no bigger than Sam "Leah we have to talk you"

"Yeah whatever" I said as I was walking past, but he then grabbed my wrists and spun me around to face him, wow is he sick because he's burning up, "Let go you bastard"

"You have to listen to me; we have to talk to you about the leec…The Cullens; you need to stay away from them."

"You gave up your right to tell me what to do. Now let go!"

"You're a traitor."

"Paul!"

"How am I a traitor?"

"Harry had the heart attack as Sam was telling him you were hanging around him. You know the legends…"

"They're just stories" I interrupted

"It's not safe for you to be around them, around him" Sam said

"Why do you care?" I looked back to Sam

"Leah I still care about you…"

"Yeah and that's exactly why you left me for my cousin"

"Leah…"

"And you know what! It wasn't bad enough you left me but had to take away my best friend, my sister! You had me hate her!" I was shaking, and I felt really heated, I guess I was the one running a fever. He looked at me questioningly. All the guys were giving Sam and I questioning stares. I'm not going to breakdown in front of them, in front of him

"Jasper keeps me in one piece, I feel calm around him. I thought I couldn't have feelings for anyone after you. Besides I thought you would be glad to be rid of me." Thinking of Jasper I started to feel calm again. His family was so welcoming today, with an exception. I'm so thankful that as hard as I try to push and run away, he's not letting me.

"Not with him"

"Well guess what, I don't have to listen to you, I'm not one of your bitches like they are."

I nodded towards the boys behind him. Shit they must be on steroids or something, I never realized how huge they were and never wore any shirts.

"Hey you guys, how's it going? Hey Leah, mom told me to come and get you. Come on let's go." Perfect time little bro. I tried to follow, but Sam didn't release me.

"We're not done; tell Sue she's with me, she'll understand"

"Just because my Dad tolerated you claiming to be the 'Protectors of La Push' doesn't mean I have too." Seth snapped. I've never seen him this angry before. "You caused enough damage. Now let her go Sam." He said as he somehow managed to pull me away and getting between me and them. I noticed Seth was now shaking and was he growling?

"My sister finally found someone other than you. Some who could be there for her after…What were you hoping that she would be pining for you forever? I like Jasper, and I'm so happy she's found someone, found him; it's not your problem anymore whose she's friends with."

"No! Leah stay away from him!" Sam cried as he tried reaching for me. I heard a loud growling sound along with a tearing crunching sound, as I was suddenly pulled away. Someone had wrapped their arms around holding me tightly

"Let go!" I was shaking then I gasped as I noticed there was a big sandy colored wolf in front of Sam, _just like the ones I saw earlier_ _but where was Seth?_

"Seth!" the wolf was growling snapping at Sam but then turned his attention to me. I saw his eyes; something was so familiar in the wolf's eyes.

"Keep her back" Sam yelled back. The wolf snapped back.

"No Let Go!" I struggled to break free of Jared's grasp. "Seth!" I became aware of the boys who were suddenly in front of me, standing in a protective manner and ready to pounce. The wolf kept growling at Sam and the guys. Sam put his hands as if he were surrendering.

"Seth you need to calm," What? Seth? "Stay back. You'll hurt her"

The wolf looked over at me, I stared into those familiar eyes. _Oh my god, it was Seth, _"Seth?" I whimpered. He growled at Sam who stepped in front of Seth blocking his view from mine. But as Seth took another step forward, Sam suddenly morphed into much bigger midnight wolf. I was shocked, I couldn't believe my eyes. And they were just standing there; I noticed Seth was shaking his head. "Seth?" he looked up into my worried face then growled at Sam who was trying to push him back. Suddenly Seth was tossed up against the tree. They started fighting, snapping at each other.

"No! Seth!" Seth tried to come close to me, but was stopped two other wolves. They all were gaining up on him. They were going to corner him. I noticed Paul and Jacob were gone. What the fuck was going on, are all them wolves? They were just blocking his way; they seemed to be having a private conversion, because all Seth did was snapped and growl. Suddenly he snarled at Sam, who in turned growled back. This can't be happening, this isn't real. No whether I believe or not, it didn't matter, Seth was in trouble. I had to help him, "No! Stop! Leave him alone!" I felt my body shake.

"Sam!" Jared cried

I felt Jared letting me go. "SETH!" I cried as I ran towards the wolves, but a growl ripped itself from my lips before sprang in the form of a giant wolf myself.

I skidded to a stop. _What! What the fuck._ I looked over at the other wolves who looked shocked. I sped up again to reach Seth side. I stood beside my brother and I was growling at the wolves. _Fuck off!_

Suddenly I heard all these voices in my head. I tried shaking it off but they wouldn't go away.

"_Leah?"_

"_No fucking way!"_

"_Shit!"_

"_But she's a girl!"_

"_So much for walking around nude…"_

"_It's hard enough to control our thoughts."_

"_There's never been a mention in the stories about a girl wolf."_

They were all talking over each other.

"_Enough! Everyone phase back, just stand by. Quil go tell your grandfather and the rest of the council about our… new pack members. And also get some clothes for us."_

I was still shaking my head, but as all the voices stop I heard a loud growl. I lifted my head and saw a Seth standing in front of me as Sam was walking towards us.

"_Get away from her!"_

"_Seth I'm not going to hurt her."_

"_Why didn't you tell us?"_

"_I told you I couldn't!"_

"_You could have at least told her the truth!"_

"_Your dad said I couldn't, anyways I need you guys to focus, calm down. Lee Lee."_

I howled and took off deep within the forest.

"_Lee!" Seth called out._

"_Let her go, we'll keep an eye on her."_

"_Daddy." _I thought as my paws meet against the earth, about to realize there was no escape, despite how far I go.

**.~*^*~.**

"Do we still dispose of the wolves?"

"I'm not sure. We'll report back to Maria. Let's go, I'll cover our tracks."

"So are they werewolves or not."

**.~*^*~.**

**JPOV**

"Alice what's wrong?" I looked over to Alice who was rearranging the flowers in the living room. I felt her panic.

"She's gone, Leah's gone." Edward said for Alice you just stood there trying to concentrate.

"She's leaving? No. Why? She didn't say anything earlier."

"No she just disappeared? And you're fuzzy?" she finally spoke.

"Fuzzy?"

"I saw her sitting on the cliff, and then I couldn't see her anymore."

"This has happened before?" Edward asked Alice.

"It's happened several times but she always came back to into my visions…"

"But this time it's different" I said knowing the alarm in Alice's emotions. "We'll see what Carlisle says." If Alice couldn't see me either, hopefully that meant I was at least with Leah, I could live with that as long as I had her. I thought back to the first time I met her, our walk and conversation.

"Hmm" Edward was looking between Alice and me. I felt her confusion but it could have just been mine.

"Remember telling us what you smelled when you dropped Leah off at the borderline. Well that was right before Alice first lost sight of Leah. And she normally loses sight of her when she's in La Push. And then lost us when we found her in the forest today and the smell was there…" Alice and I both looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"We would definitely need to check with Carlisle, but we were right earlier, the wolves have returned, the gene did not die out with Ephraim Black. They could be somehow affecting Alice's visions. They followed close behind until we got back to the trail leading to her car, right where we came back into Alice sight."

Edward continued on his theories as I reached for my phone, and dialed Leah but there was no answer. I finally decided to call her house.

"Hello, Clearwater's" a female voice answered

"Hello Mrs. Clearwater, My name is Jasper Hale. May I please speak with your daughter Leah?"

"Oh. Well hello Jasper, um she not home yet, but Seth just went out to get her for dinner. I'll let her know that you called when they get home. Oh why don't you come over for dinner, Seth has told me all about you and I would love to meet you."

"Thank you ma'am, I would be delighted to but I have prior engagements this evening."

"Well another time. I'll tell her to give you a call when she gets back."

"Thank you, have a good evening. Good Bye."

She's not home.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry about Harry about he's not completely out.**

**So she finally phased. Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

Don't Shoot me Please!

Disclaimer: The usual don't own anything.

* * *

**Chapter 15**

"_Calm Down. Calm Down? CALM DOWN MY ASS! I have a fucking tail. And I just saw myself naked."_

"_Well no one told you to come out in just a towel"_ Paul mused.

"_It was my house, and no one was supposed to be home…" _

"_So when no one's around, you walk around naked, how hot is that."_ Embry butted in.

"_Ugh…"_ I groaned. This mental connection is bullshit. Paul wouldn't stop thinking about how he walked in on me.

"_Well actually you came to me."_

Bastard! Paul had his own versions and scenarios of how things happened. Truth was, I was taking a shower, and heard noises coming from the kitchen. No one was supposed to be home, so I went to investigate. And what do I find but Paul in the kitchen grabbing himself a coke from _MY_ fridge. He was apparently waiting for my dad and assumed it was him in the shower.

"_He said to come get him whenever Jake or Quil phased. And thought you went with your mom to Seattle, how was I supposed to know Harry went instead. Anyways you're the one that showed some skin, but who could blame you, girls consistently throw themselves at me." _Smug bastard.

"_You're so full of yourself. Being shocked to find you, I slipped and fell, just coming out of the shower I was dripping wet…"_

"_For me."_

"_Perv! That's it, when I get back I'm going to tear you a new one Meraz!" _Pushing myself faster to return to La Push, the first thing I'm going to do is find Paul and neuter his sorry ass then…

"_That's enough you two. God the one time Sam can be useful" _Jacob said

"_Yeah man, how is she going to be calm enough to phase back while focusing on beating you up Paul."_

"_And can you stopping thinking that way about Leah, I don't need to see that." _Seth whined

"_Hey I'm not the only one; besides Jared and Embry are the ones with the kinkier fantasies. You should have seen how furious Sam was we he caught them…but damn it was worth it" _he howled.

And with that I was assaulted with pubescent's boys fantasies. Pathetic little perverts.

"_Come on you guys, that's my sister. I can't even close my eyes because you're all in my head." _My brother whined. I keep forgetting he's here too. Seth was slightly more enthusiastic about this transformation, after the shock wore off. To him it seemed cool, up until he saw things what no brother should see. "_Damn right!_ _When can I change back?"_

"_At least 9 days, that's the record. The longest of course being Sam with two weeks."_

"_I have to put up with you guys for at least two weeks. Fuck!"_

"_Well at the rate you're going, I'm betting a month."_

"_Ten bucks on more than two weeks but less than a month."_

"_Everyone that's enough, don't make me get Sam to shut you all up. Leah how far are you now?"_

"_I think Lake Quinault over by Amanda Park" _

Standing still, I took in my surroundings. I decided to take a drink from a stream that leads towards the lake. It was just what I needed to clear my head. Then I saw it. The reflection in the water was not one of a young native girl with long black ebony hair which would lie perfectly against her copper skin, but of a beast, a wolf, a werewolf, me. With its shaggy grey fur being rippling in the steam's reflection, lighted by the crescent moon shining above its head. The voices in my head were now just echoes, fading behind my own thoughts. I laid down on the soft moss on the edge of the stream. How did this happen? Why? Closing my eyes, I relived the day.

…..

As I was almost out the door, my mother asked if I could stop by to return Maiara her dish. We received lots of premade dinners the past week from the family and friends, but Maiara was the best.

After knocking and calling out for someone several times, I decided to try the door. Finding the door unlocked, I let myself in.

"Hello? Maiara?" Still no answer, she must not be home. As I was looking for the kitchen, I got diverted towards her living room, captivated by the bookshelves she had. Most of them were old weathered books, and photographs. There amongst the others was one of a family, three generations, a mature man, and younger looking one, both whom were looking in awe at a baby the older man was holding.

"If your grandfather never had you, he would've been lost after your grandmother's passing." A humble voice said from behind me, surprising me I gasp and almost lost my grip on the ceramic dish. "I didn't mean to startle you child."

"Oh Maiara, no I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. I knocked but no one answered and since the door was unlocked, I thought I could just leave your dish in inside."

"Well thank you young Clearwater and I see instead of my rice chicken casserole, it's filled…" she reached over and lifted the cloth covering the dish "…mmm…with cookies."

"No thank you for sending over dinner, it's nice to not to worry about what to make for dinner, I know my mom really appreciated its. Where would you like for me to place this."

"Oh I'll take it, thank you."

"Alright I guess I will be going now."

"Leah, sweetheart wait a moment I have something for you. Make yourself comfortable while I put this away and fetch it."

Nodding, I watched her disappear into the other room. She is a sweet old lady, matter of fact, Maima is the oldest living resident of La Push, even older than Quil Ateara. I never understand why she was never on the council with Billy, Quil and dad. She lived alone on the outskirts of the rez, and kept to herself, or so I believed at first, but people intentionally avoid her.

As I waited for her to return, I continued to look around the living room. I was being pulled towards the roaring fireplace that was lighting the room. And there on the mantel, right dead center, was a photo of a young woman, long hair braided over her shoulder, in all seemingly white gown, not as in a wedding gown or night gown, just a simply elegant sundress. Her copper skin, no not copper, more like golden skin, was being accentuated by the sunlight which is nothing more but a bright white blur coming through the trees. She gave the impression of leaving a trail of wildflowers that bloom in her presence. Before I had a chance to think of where I've seen her, I caught a painting that was right above it. It was painted on an antique tapestry, obviously the focal point of the room. The animal was sitting on its hind legs and was he was beautifully camouflaged, partly, amongst the snow. My eyes widened in shock, it's that damn white wolf from my dream; well it looks just like it. And the eyes, the exact same golden color, I reached out to brush my fingertips over it silhouette only to quickly pull back as I heard Maima calling for me.

"Here we are sweetheart. These are for you." She said handing cloth covered block bundled by a leather cord.

"What are these?"

"Journals, they were your grandparents. Your grandmother was translating them." I just nodded.

"Maiara, who is the girl in the white dress, is that you?" I heard myself asking.

She chuckle with a gleam, "No that's my granddaughter, Tala or you would know her as Sylvia." I gave her a confused look. I didn't even know she had family let alone a granddaughter.

"I'm sorry I didn't know you had any family. She's stunning."

"Yes, she's ageless. But nothing in comparison to you my dear."

"She looks so familiar though, has she visited much?"

"You probably don't remember, but you were acquainted when you were little."

Before I can question her any further, she said. "Well someone as young you probably has things to do. Any plans today?"

"Uh yeah, I was going out for a hike." I replied.

"Well go on, dear. I don't want to keep you."

"Okay then, thanks again for the food and the journals." Nodding, I gave a quick wave in which she returned a smile.

…

No no no no, this can't be happening, how did I get turned around. Ugh! I'm not this pathetic, am I? There's nothing else I can do but continue to walk forward, try a see if I find anything familiar. Maybe subconsciously I got lost on purpose in hopes of seeing Jasper again, though I'm the one avoiding him.

The wind picked up and I felt a presence nearby. I was in the woods, so I shouldn't have been surprised running into a creature. But that didn't change the fact I was startled when I came across a wolf.

The white wolf was snarling at me, slowing descending upon me. It finally stopped, but never taking its eyes off me. Taking a step to the side, thinking maybe I could go around it, was responded by low growl. Well it seems as I can't go that way, but I really didn't want to turn my back on it. Slowly, like very slowly, I took a step back, feeling my footing, and began to walk backwards. After distancing myself a couple more meters, the wolf decided I wasn't a threat, obviously, I'm not the one with huge teeth, and turned around, going in the opposite direction. Seems like a good time to run so I did, dodging trees best I could, and not falling on my ass. I should have been paying attention to where I was going, but no, I had to a take a quick look behind to see if it was following me, and suddenly "oof". Slamming right into a moss covered tree. Yet it wasn't moss and it wasn't a tree.

"Shit!" Picking myself up and stepping back, I took in that being lucky as I am, I knocked right into the side of another wolf, dark silver and slightly bigger, and much much angrier wolf. Wolf, right? This was a wolf, massive in size; I didn't even know they can get this huge. They shouldn't get this big, this wasn't normal. All of a sudden, two more came to stand at it flanks, almost forming a line. Well I'm royally screwed.

"Nice puppies" I said as I had my hands position to say I'm surrendering.

"Good boys" My intention wasn't to patronize them, but I could tell my words antagonized them.

I kept stepping back slowly with my hands still in front of me. They weren't really moving, obviously calculating their next move.

Realizing where I was now, recognizing my location, quickly, I had to think of what I should do, considering they were blocking my direction back to the trail that would lead me back to my jeep. Maybe I could make a run for it. Probably not, they would catch me before I even started running. Suddenly they all turned their heads to the right, and that's where I saw a black shadow on my left stalking forward. I thought these were huge, this was even bigger, much bigger and more menacing looking. He was looking towards me, his sight never looking away from mine and for some strange reason that annoyed me. It couldn't be helped; there was four of them and one of me, so most likely I spoke out of fear.

"What the hell are you looking, want a taste a bit." I snapped.

I heard the other wolves bark out a laugh. The black wolf growled but not towards me. Dropping my bag, I quickly and hopefully without being noticed, let my hand gaze the side of my pants. Yes. My keys are in my pocket. But how can I get around them.

"Hey steroids, if you fuckers aren't going to eat me, then go the fuck away." Yes I know antagonizing them isn't the best idea, but might as well go out fighting.

"What are you guys afraid or what. The big bad wolves scared of little red riding hood, huh?" I can see the one I knocked in too was beginning to get agitated.

"The three little piggies are that way, so scoot." He growled at me and received one himself by the bigger one, while the other two seemed to be amused. The black one walked over to the others, with the silver recoiling. They seemed to be having a conversation. Then they all looked in my direction, and I started panicking. I collapse to the ground, and started to breathe heavily. I heard weird form of a whimper from one of the wolves, but I didn't know from which one. "I…I just want everything to be over with. I know you can't understand me. But life's has been hell, please just…if you're not going to hurt me, go away already so I can die alone." I sobbed. "All I want is my Daddy. Daddy, I want to go with you. Daddy." Through my tears I can see the wolves let their guard down. It's now or never, I stealthily reached my pant leg, and pull out a hunting knife Jasper gave me. Before my I let my nerves get the better of me, I flung the knife. A piercing howl shook the woods. They were shocked, and the moment I threw that knife I booked it. I didn't have time to revel in the fact that I actually hit one of them. The shock wore off, and they chased after me. They would have caught me too, if it wasn't a series of unfortunate events for me. My foot got a small animal hole causing me to somersault downhill. It seemed never ending until I was stopped be a boulder.

My body was sore and in pain. Then I heard a voice.

"Leah! You're alright." The voice said more as a statement than a question. Looking up I see I ran right into Edward Cullen.

"Edward? Oh Edward, run!" He pulled me up.

"Leah, wait a minute…"

"No, we have to run. There're wolves, big ones, _HUGE_. Fucking wolves on steroids. Buffed out horses with fur." I continued being frantic to a point where I was speaking incoherently, trying to pull away from his grip on my wrist.

"Leah, they're not coming anymore. They stopped. They weren't going to hurt you."

"But…what? Huh? They were right behind me. I saw them. Heard them. You have to believe me." I know I didn't imagine it, right. They were on my ass. My mind started going wild and my thoughts were all jumbled.

"Leah you're a mess," he pulled me closer so I could rest my head on his shoulder. He hesitated for a minute but then I felt him wrap his arms around, "It's alright. You're safe." He continued as he rubbed my back.

My head snapped up when I heard growls close by. "It's neutral land." Edward whispered as he still held me tight.

"What?" I questioned him. He gave me a confused look. "I heard you say something about neutral land?"

"Oddly enough, I just remembered the name of a band I was thinking about earlier, Neutral land, it's been bothering me all day." Weird thought for the current situation, but whatever. He gave me a reassuring smile that would have any girl melt, but not me. He's got nothing on my cowboy. Oh how I wished, he was here instead. He tried stifling a chuckle. Seriously, I was almost got mauled by only god knows what, and he's laughing.

I started to look around me, to see if they were still around.

"They're not coming after you anymore."

"You don't believe me, do you? Well I did see them, there was four them…"

"Four?"

"Yes, four. Fine don't believe me, I don't care. I know what I saw. The biggest one was Black, like midnight black, and another was kinda russet brown and …"

"Leah, I believe you. Trust me I believe. I hear them." He said sincerely. "I've been in these woods long enough to know that we aren't the only ones hunting here."

Before I could question him even further there was rustling behind me. My heart raced as all different scenarios were going through my mind. I slowly stepped away, but Edward stayed in place with an odd look on his face, like he was amused and not of worry. Really?

Suddenly, Jasper stepped out but I didn't really take a good look, since discovering myself in his embrace, which in return he reciprocated. Time froze, or so I believed considering we stay that way.

He then pulls away and holds onto my shoulders at arm's length.

"What were you doing out here alone?" he scolded

"She was chased by some wolves, but they aren't after her. Perhaps we should be on our way." Edward proposed. Jasper started leading me to follow him. The anger was rolling off of him, it frighten me bit. Not like I was afraid of him, but like you knew you were penalized by your father for something you did wrong. We walked for a few moments before they even asked where my car is. They never stopped for my response since we already were going to the right direction. When we reached the car, I finally looked up to his golden eyes…

All of the sudden images were rushing past me, as if someone push the fast forward during play. Images were just flashing like a slide show and everything was mute.

Images of Jasper and I arguing over who was driving, which I of course lost. Them inviting me over for lunch. The car ride, I can see them questioning me about why I was out there alone, which Jasper wasn't please about. Edward uncovering the journals, which I remember not knowing anything about them. I saw the moment Jasper finally relaxed and I got to see his smile and laugh.

"_Leah!"_

The general introductions were made, his mother held me a tad too long, but I just didn't have the heart to pull away from her. Everyone seemed nice and genuinely pleased to meet me, well except his sister. When she walked down those steps, time moved slowly presenting this goddess-like beauty. Rosalie's scrutinizing stare obviously held nothing but contempt for me, plus made me feel a bit self-conscious, like I already didn't have that problem.

"_Leah!"_

They left, leaving Jasper to giving me a tour of the house.

"_Leah!"_

Us, alone in his room. Him embracing me, with tears in my eyes.

"_Leah!"_

Him rubbing my back as I really let loose, sobbing like there was no tomorrow. He put his cool arm around my waist and pulled me toward him encouraging myself to put my head on his shoulder. So I immediately turned toward Jasper's embrace and buried my face as I cried. I can feel him keeping his eyes focused on the opposite wall as he continued to silently rub my back. Though I can't hear it I remember him saying "I…I wish I could take the pain away, make you feel not so much sorrow..." he was silent for a moment, as if trying to make a decision.

"_Leah!"_

Looking into his eyes, leaning forward…

"_LEAH!"_ Voices cried out

Shaking out of my reverie I skidded to a stop.

"_Where do you think you were going?" _Jacob questioned.

"_I...I…don't know."_ I stuttered. All I remember was thinking about earlier today and…

"_Leah, stop."_ Someone cried out again as I resumed my run.

It was instinct; I knew exactly where I was going. And I can see Jacob and Paul were pushing to stop me. Pushing myself further as I can see there was no way they could intercept.

"_Shit she's fast."_

"_I think she's even faster than you man."_ I ignored all their pleads; as I was fast approaching the out of neutral land they spoke about earlier.

"_We need Sam, Embry go get him."_

It's pointless, even if he was faster than me, I could sense being closer to the treaty line.

My body felt like it was humming with happiness, I'm guessing it was my inner wolf basking from the run. There was a change in the atmosphere, and I know Sam had phased. He was asking questions, and they were relying all that has happened. Saying he is mad, would be a bit of understatement.

"_Leah you need to stop and turn around. Please lee-lee. Come back_." Instead of retorting, I blatantly ignored him. "_Lee-Lee, they're dangerous, he's dangerous"_ I have to find out for myself. Would it matter? No, because he would tell me the truth even if it would hurt me and that makes him more human, more human than Sam.

"_STOP!"_ I didn't have a second to see that last statement infuriated him, because my body locked, throwing me in a tumble with the momentum I was running before. Next thing I knew I was tossed against a tree.

* * *

**A/N: So I hope this chapter was to your liking. I had to completely rewrite it, since I lost a lot of my files to a computer malfunication. Anyways sorry for the delay. Please let me know what you think, and Chapter 16 is soon to follow.**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER** **16**

Disclaimer: Does anything really need to be said. I own jack sh**!

* * *

Reluctantly, I headed back towards the rez, limping at first. After a few miles, I was walking, well sulking, as if I've never been injured. With the daze I was in, I didn't notice when I got back. Sam conveniently shifted out to tend to other matters, for the coward that he is and leaving only Jacob, Paul, Jared, and my brother Seth. They were talking amongst themselves as I walked back aimlessly.

"_Leah, Lee? Are you ok?"_

I didn't respond.

"_Leah? Sis?"_

"_Leave her alone Seth."_

"_Why were you guys chasing her in the first place, couldn't you see she was scared."_

"_Hey she was the one who was egging us on."_

"_We were trying to get her stay on the Rez, we smelled a leech, and it definitely wasn't one of the Cullens."_

"_Then there was the other smell we were following. That's when Leah knocked into Paul."_

They were replaying yesterday but in their perspective.

"_What is she doing out here? Stupid girl." _(Paul)

"_Don't get to close Paul." _(Embry)

"_Hey she's the one that ran into me." _(Paul)

"_Where are you?" _(Sam)

"_Over where the boundary goes into the neutral area." _(Jacob)

"_What was she running from?" _(Embry)

"_Good question, I'm almost there don't do anything to frighten her" _(Sam)

"_Who is she calling a puppy?" _(Paul)

"_She's looking behind us. Maybe to the trail?" _(Jacob)

"_Yeah the trail in the neutral area. She's probably parked by the access road off 101." _(Embry)

"_Don't' let her pass…Leah." _Sam signed as he stalked into her view. _"What are you doing out here Lee-Lee?"_

"_Dude, she can't hear you?" _(Paul)

"_Sam, what should we do?" _Embry asked receiving no response from his Alpha.

Sam never took his eyes off her,_ "Lee-Lee?"_

"_Just me or is she starting to look pissed?" _

"What the hell are you looking," they all stared at her in shock, "want a taste a bit." They howled a laugh except for Sam.

"_I would love a taste, if she's offering" _Paul fantasized.

"_Paul!" _Sam growled.

"_What is she doing? Is she trying to provoke us?"_

"_Us afraid? Oh I'll make her scared. Who does the bitch think she is talking to us that way?" "Doesn't she realize what we're – Did she just shoo us?" _Paul growled at Leah.

"_What's with all the fairytale references?"_

"_I'll show her who's the big bad wolf…"_

"_Paul!"_

"_Sorry." _Paul grumbled.

"_Wow, I thought she was hot before, but damn."_

"_Yeah, the girl has gull. I'm going to add dominating Leah to my fantasies."_

"_That's enough!" _Sam bellowed his command. He didn't mean for it to come out that way. It's just hard to think of Leah anyway other than being his. And she's not, not anymore.

"_Sorry man." _They all said in unison

"_Yeah… soo… why was she out here in the first place?"_

"_Is she having a breakdown?" _They watch fall onto her knees.

"_Lee-Lee?" _Sam whimpered

"_What is she babbling on about?"_

"_Wait, what did she say?"_

"_She's out here to die?"_

"_So what do with her now?"_

"_Yeah, I'm not good with crying chicks."_

"_Paul you're such a..." _Jacob started before he let out a rippling howl of agony.

"_What the fuck!"_

"_Oh man, did she just throw that. Talk about hot!"_

"_Shit!" _Jacob continued to cry out in pain._ "Pull that shit out!"_

"_It will heal. Don't be a wuss."_

"_I can't believe she did…shit she ran off."_

"_Damn it!" _they followed pursuit with Jacob lagging behind.

"_She's fast."_

"_Not fast enough." _Paul was inching closer, and was about to lock his jaw around her ankle. But she lost footing and ended tumbling down a slope which crossed into a neutral area.

"_Paul, Stop!"_

"_Damn it, I almost had her. Where the fuck did that Leech come from?"_

"_Bastard, how dare he lay a hand on my Leah! I could kill him for breaking the treaty alone…"_

"_Sam, he's right he's on neutral land."_

I'm done with this. I didn't want their thoughts ruining my own. I wanted to tell them to shut and keep their opinions to themselves, especially when they don't know all the facts. Suddenly I was back in my last moment with Jasper, back in his room, and more importantly back in his embrace.

Before we parted ways, he caressed my cheeks and left an extensive tender kiss on my forehead.

"I don't know what it is about you, but never, never have I met someone like you, I could never even imagined some as extraordinary as you. And I'll take any connection to you."

He pressed his lips against mine for a searing kiss.

"Leah, you make me human."

Silence, no voices in my head, no images. Looking down I see, dirt under my fingernail. Sitting down with my legs tucked under, I began whimpering, shedding tear or two. Feeling so empty, empty enough to not care, or to realize I was stark naked. Then there in front of me, stood a dark shadow looking down at me.

There's was no way this brute was going to make me feel inferior. So I pushed myself up not bothering to cover myself. Oddly enough, I was taking pleasure in seeing I was making him uncomfortable, though his stare did annoy me to no end. Thinking about the beast in front of me I started to tremble, shake with angry, feeling a vibration crawling under my skin. Then I thought of the man. And with that my trembles rescinded.

Yes, I said man, despite of what everyone else seems to think. The man I wanted to be with. The man who I was deeply falling for, more so than the beast that just left my sight, the beast that made me afraid of the man. It was because of Sam, I was avoiding Jasper. To me it seems my father's passing was an excuse I used to not have time for him. But he never left. He called every day, sent couple flowers, plenty of food, and the arrangements for dad were somehow been partly paid for, and medical bills were none existent. Now just as I decided to fully give myself to Jasper, let him back in, Sam's pulling me away. Speak of the devil; here he comes trotting back into my view carrying what looks like clothing between his teeth. He drops the material in of me then steps back and before my eyes he's reaching down to his calf untying his shorts. At eye level again, he takes a moment to gaze at my body, and it looked as if he was about to take a step forward but stop himself and suddenly found something interesting up in the trees. Grabbing the dress from the ground I tossed it over my head and smoothed it down.

"Ok, what?" I snarled. He looked back at me with the same stare. I'm not sure what it was, disgust or longing. He caught himself again and averts his eyes away from mine.

"How…how did… you…you…change back?" he stumbled over loss of words.

"What does it matter?" I asked with the same tone as before.

"Lee-Lee…I"

"Don't 'Lee-Lee' me. I don't know how and don't care." I turned away from and started walking.

"Where are you going? We…uh…we need to talk…um…about the pack."

"You had your chance to talk, to explain things. I need to see Jasper; he's probably worried, I was supposed to call after dinner last night."

"Haven't you been paying attention? He a bloodsucker, I can't allow you to see him…"

"Can't allow me? Who the fuck do you think you are?" I screamed at him. "I have to hear it from him, let him explain himself. You had your chance." I thought I made myself clear enough to Sam that he could get a clue.

"I'm your Alpha, and I said you can't have any contact with him." The weight was back. The cheating bastard. As much as I wanted to cry because of the sharp pain in my chest, I wouldn't, not in front of Sam. So I stomped past him back towards the Rez.

"We're not done, where are you going now?"

"Home! I'm tired and hungry and dirty."

"We have to talk about what happened today, I mean yesterday."

"You had your chance to

"I get it; tell no one about what I saw and about us. Bye."

"Leah, just come over to Emily's later tonight, we gotta change patrols until we can figure out if there's a threat or not. And you're the only one that has seen that white wolf."

I can feel the trembles again, as I thought of having to see Emily, who's no better than Sam. Well doesn't matter she can have Sam. Though Sam has prevented me to contact Jasper, I still have a part of him with me. I reached for my necklace only to come up empty handed. Looking down to I see nothing. Frantically looking around me to see if I had dropped it but nothing. Now no feel of a cool touch against my neck, my only connection to Jasper. Must've lost when I became this beast, and likely to be shredded to bits like the clothing I was wearing. Embracing myself against a nearby tree before I collapsed, I began to sob. Why was everything taken away from me? Was I meant to be unhappy, watch others flaunt their lives in front of me? If the night before was any indication, I'm going witness more of Sam's love and adoration, the other's thoughts. There's no escaping. No chance to move on. Fine! If I have to succumb to their thoughts, they have to succumb to mine. I was never one to share my feelings, but making this exception, I can share my bitterness. Remembering Sam's stare earlier, there was a hint of guilt in his eyes. I can use that as well. After all, I technically now am a bitch.

**Embry's POV**

When I was able to reach Sam, he was standing motionless looking out into the direction Leah left.

"Sam? Sam?"

"What?"

"Seth and Paul found a leech at the treaty line."

"Is it on our side?"

"No, but it's _HIM_, and Paul's just about ready to cross it"

"Let's go," he glowered

Stripping my shorts off, I felt tremors through my body.

Back in form wolf; head off to where Paul and Seth, and I can see Jacobs there as well. There still stayed hidden in the shadows.

"_What's he doing?"_

"_He's just there reading,"_

"_The fucker is taunting us, he knows we're here."_

"_He's not doing anything. And he's really a great guy and you should see how he makes Leah smile and laugh."_

The leech lifted his head and looked towards us. He had a weird expression

"Seth?" he questioned staring straight at Seth direction. Seth responded with a small yelp of happiness, instinctually his tail was wagging ferociously. "_Seth shut it"._ He whimpers and got low to the ground.

"She's not coming" another leech said as he was approaching.

"She is. I could sense it. I told you she was calling out to me. I'm not going anywhere."

"It's becoming a hostile environment."

"Don't worry man, I got your back" the big one said as he was crossing his arms.

"_See they're asking for it, come on Sam, fuck the treaty; let's go for it now."_

"_Stand down Paul."_

"Then I'll wait."

"No, they're not going to let her." The lanky one said.

"Jazz, I'm sorry. We'll figure something out. Let's go home." The little black hair one reached for his shoulder to guide him away.

He was hesitated but reluctantly got up and followed the others.

"_See they're leaving"_

"_God, they really reek." _

"_So what do we do now Sam?"_ I asked

He sighed, _"We'll just have to keep watch. Paul, Jacob, stay on patrol and continue helping Seth settle."_

"_Hey how did she...?"_

"_I don't know. I'm going home if you need anything_." He left unfocused with wandering thoughts of a girl, whomwhich he was not going home to.

* * *

_**A/N: Next chapter we'll get to see what going on down south with Maria and maybe we'll see more of her plans her Leah and Jasper.**_


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

**Disclaimer: Really, is this necessay?**

**_A/N: I would like to thank anyone who favorited, and or alerted the story. This story has reach over 500 story alerts!_**

**_Sorry no Leah and Jasper time in this chapter. But Please enjoy, and don't fret. More Jasper and Leah to come._**

**_Also I would like to thank Shelborn, 4Cullensandablack, twimama77, alissa21, brankel1, AngelNDarkness, o0FLAM3S0o, dazzled eyes22, Babksmiles, and Vaneesa85 for reviewing the last chapter._**

* * *

"I want her, under you of course." Alpha Joshua directed towards his ally yet superior Maria.

"Didn't you say you wanted them all exterminated." His beta countered.

"That was until we found out they had a female. Madam Maria, this girl should be under me, by my side. I can control her for you. As a wolf she'll need a pack anyways, she'll need to be dominated."

"And yes, double entendre intended." His red eyed counterpart Antigonus said as he nudged his comrade, who in turned chuckled.

"That is if she truly is a shifter." Damien, the Beta of the allied wolf pack harked back.

"Could this really be true? I have never heard of such a thing in all my years. A female shifter, how could this possible." Maria began to think of the possibilities. The girl, who she intended to just be a pawn, leverage, is indeed valuable herself.

"Are we sure they didn't misinterpret what they saw. Maybe they were mistaken." Damien questioned.

"My recon teams are not mistaken." Antigonus, once a Greek General, didn't like having his men questioned and disparaged.

"Really because Mikhail and Caleb was on your team and they underestimated Olympic wolves and said they were no match for them. I would ask them myself but well you know." He smirked.

"You filthy mutt! Why Joshua has you as his Second in Command I'll never know." The red eyed vampire took a step forward in hopes of provoking into a much awaited challenge.

"I'm Sec…"

"Let's be done with this before it becomes a pissing contest. Or would you like the Mistress and Miss Mya to leave the room so you gentleman can whip them out." Nicholas interjected. They bowed theirs head but not before giving each other a glare.

"It doesn't matter if they are mistaken. The initial objective was to obtain the girl." Another Vampire, Neal, brought back the matter at hand.

"Amongst shifters, it's normally the men that inherit the prospect of shifting, since most tribes the men are hunters…" Damien was known for being a strategist and a historian.

Antigonus never got along with Damien, he saw him as know it all. So any chance to irritate him, he took. "We don't want a history lesson, you mutt."

Maria snapped her head to her "associate" with holding a hand up sent a glare that had him shrinking, he now knows not to interrupt again.

"Please continue. So is she the first?"

"Other than the Mother Elephant, as far as we know, yes."

"The mother elephant doesn't even count as a shifter." The Alpha corrected

"So why now you suppose?" Maria inquired

"There could be any one number of reasons." The Beta started, "Though there has never been a female, I remember there being a prophecy." The impatient red eyed Greek rolled his eyes. "Long story short," he continued, "she is meant to be the ultimate alpha, a guiding spirit. Strong-willed enough to take on such a role. She might even been a reincarnated deity. The for sure thing is, if she's truly a shifter, this no fluke."

"She would be a great asset for you Madam. And a great notch for your bedpost Alpha." The Anitgonus said, knowing full well he wouldn't mine bedding the she wolf as well.

"Certainly will." The Alpha smirked until his Beta chuckled. "What?"

"It's hard to see you settle down." A furrow appeared on his forehead in confusion. "She would be your last notch. Any fornication with her, consensual or not, by anyone they would be bonded."

"Like that would stop him." Neal alleged, knowing the Alpha well enough.

"He wouldn't even realize. They wouldn't be able to look at anyone else, and no one else would be drawn to her."

"I thought you said she was the first, how could you possibly be sure. For all you know she's meant to be the pack's whore. I myself wouldn't mind to give her ride seeing she wouldn't be as fragile as any other lay."

"Based on instinct and nature, wolves mate for life, especially when it concerns the alpha male and female." Alpha spoke his realization. He knew it would to be true, as he saw the Alpha before him mated with his female. And though she was just a human, she was an heir by birthright and that alone changed his cousins perspective, who spoke of continuing having his whores on the side, until that day he claimed her. After, just the thought of another warming his bed made him a pussy. He would not allow the same happen to him, he would just have to control himself if he did not want to be dominated by this female. She would have more power over him than any measly human.

"Having her in the pack would be great enough. Imagine also having her as your liaison to us." The Beta directed towards Maria.

"Yes, I want her to be treated with the utmost respect."

Mya, whom had been in attendance with her head held low in the presence of her mother, finally spoke, "She's not going to come willingly," she starts timidly, "and I doubt her pack will give her up easily."

"All creatures have weakness, Mya." Antigonus unnecessarily whispered into her ear.

"And as if we would give them a choice. We do as planned. Dispose of the wolves." Nicholas eagered.

"Let's let this play out, continue gathering information, and start preparing you pack." Maria said softy. They all nodded, knowing not to question any further. They waited for their orders.

Maria started wandering away from the group, walking towards the window.

"Mistress?" with the wave of her hand Nicholas conveyed the understanding.

"Thou are dismissed. Go attend to your own devices." They all nodded and took their leave, leaving only Maria and her suitor.

"Do you still intend to bring upon the immortal children?"

"Of course."

"If the wench is truly an alpha she'll have a need to dominate. Perchance she's the secret to controlling them. And they'll need a mother-figure. All this has been laid out at your feet."

"You do know how to bring my spirits up." She swayed towards him seductively.

He smirked, "May I?" he reached out to her, and she nodded. He pushed her hair a side placed his lips on the nape of her neck. Maria is certainly a woman who gets her way. So of course everything is laid out at her feet. She would have it no other way. She will get back what she though was rightfully hers, Jasper, and in turn Leah.

* * *

**A/N: Please let me know your thoughts. I'm really really excited for the next chapter. It's going to be hard to finish with wanting it come out perfectly. Plus I've been toying with the idea to make a trailer/slideshow, but I'm not sure if I should bother, unless there's someone who wants to give it a go.**

**Anyways Thanks Again for all the reviews and alerts. I really appreciate them!**


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing other than my fantasies._**

**_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews and alerts. Please let me know what you think._**

**_Check out the banner for story - photobucket . com / nwhce (delete spaces)_**

* * *

"_Anything? "_

"_Nothing? How about you Leah? "_

"_Nothing. Maybe Jared has had his head up Sam ass for so long his nose is on the fritz. "_

"_Leah, don't start. "_

"_You're such a bitch. "_ Paul never misses an opportunity to state the obvious.

"_I don't think it counts if it's a fact, Paul. " _Someone has added his quip.

"_I know what I smelled. And it was fresh. "_

We have been at it for weeks now and if I have not seen the rogue wolf myself, I would not believe it had existed. Come to think of it, I am the only one who has gotten a fully good look of it. The others have seen a white blur, a silhouette and anytime someone follow its trail it leads them to a dead end.

There was a buzz in the air then our Almighty Alpha appears. He caught the tone of my thought but chose to ignore it.

"_Billy just received news from Chief Swan. A body washed up in Port Angeles and they just found another by Lake Crescent. They have the same injures, or they think. They don't believe it's an animal anymore, leaning more towards the idea of a cult. " _He solemnly says.

"_You think there's any connection to the two leeches we got last month, the bodies and the wolf. " _ Jacob asked.

"_I…I'm not sure. There must have been others with the ones we killed, but why have they stuck around? Other than the Cul – leeches don't stay in one place. Either way we have to precede the wolf as a threat. "_

"_Did you ever consider that the rogue wolf is just that, a rogue wolf? " _Seth questioned.

"_Ever consider how naïve you are? "_ Paul pokes at one of the pups in the pack, my brother.

"_Watch it. "_ I tell him.

"_It seems too big to be an ordinary wolf." _ Embry says trying to alleviate the two usually hot headed members of the pack.

Sam decides to put in his final say, _"Everyone just be on double alert and we'll arrange three wolves patrol. "_

Seth just got back in school; there is no way I am going to let him, or Colin and Brady, who still haven't phased back, miss any more school. However, before I could voice my thoughts Sam interjects.

"_Seth and the pups when they return to school can patrol after their classes. Leah. Leah? "_

The air turned crisp, no bellows of the forest, and an overlay veil below the sky. All voices that customarily cluster over my own – silenced. The seconds of a minute stopped though none capable of grasping it.

Standing in front of me was the very pest that has been eluding my pack brothers.

"_Leah, where are you?"_

"_Miles from the coast, south of Ozette Lake. "_

"_Jacob, Quil, Paul, Seth. Run around to come down from the north and west. Jared, Embry, Brady come from the east. Collin and I will come up from the south. Leah wait for us. Don't move. "_

It showed its teeth and stood in a defensive position. I snarled back.

"_Leah, don't provoke it! Just wait for us. "_

The rogue took a step forward as if he were challenging me. I only responded by growling.

The mantra playing in my head over and over "I could take him. I could take him" or at least well enough that the others would get to us in time.

"_Don't even try it Lee. " _

Before I could even snap at it, what I thought was him charging me; he escaped my vision by leaping over my head and took off.

"_Lee don't! "_

Pushing myself the hardest I have ever attempted, I've caught up to him to where we were side by side. Though the others are pushing as hard as they could, by the time they reach us, if they even manage that, they'll be overexerted to fight. Adrenaline can only take you so far. It was hard enough to focus on dodging trees and branches and keeping up with speed and making sure I didn't lose him, but now I have to focus on him not getting a hold on me. Continuously he tries to take a snap at my legs.

Suddenly he slightly to pulls back, to where he was chasing me. Hey wasn't I the one doing the chasing.

"Leah!" Was the last I heard before the rogue pounced onto my back, causing us to tumble onto the crawling mist.

We grappled and twisted, one moment on the ground, the next hurling into a tree. The snow rogue fell back to get away from my claws and I made another lounge for him. We tumbled around the forest ground until I finally managed to kick him off. Stumbling onto my paws, I took a step away from him never turning my back. I tried to control my panting not wanting my antagonist to know I'm worn-out, but all hostility left the wolf as he sits on his hind legs. I could do nothing but stare as I wait to restore the little energy I have left or until he makes a move. Nonchalantly though he decides to lick his paws, completely ignoring the fact I was a few feet in front of him. That aggravated me to no end, him thinking I was no challenge.

I was going to lounge at him until a voice froze me in my place.

"Leah."

Forgetting the threat before me, I turned around to the one man I thought I would never again. He stood not a few feet carry something in his arms. I shook my head clear but he was still there.

"Such a beautiful creature of the spirits." He smiled

He laid the white cloth he was holding on the ground. Turning his back on the grey wolf, he began walking back deeper into the forest.

"_Wait! "_ Without thinking, I phased, with realization of having no clothes as an afterthought. I looked down at the fabric he left; picking it up realizing it was a halter dress I quickly I put it on, and began chasing after him, only to discover he didn't go far.

"Daddy?" He turned to face me with a huge grin.

"Sweet Pea." I threw myself at him as he opened his arms. As he wrapped his arms around me, I began to cry.

This couldn't be happening, it must be a dream. That's the only explanation. How else would I be able to hug my dad? Well, there's one other explanation. A reason why there was no more voices. So I gripped him a little harder in fear he was going to disappear, not caring I'm probably cutting off his air supply.

"I've missed you Dad. I've missed you so much." I told him through my sniffling.

"I've missed you too Leah." He pulled my chin up so I would face him. "You've gotten so beautiful. I was so blind thinking you will always be my little girl. How could I have missed you becoming a woman."

"I will always be your little girl, Daddy. No matter what."

"Let's take a walk shall we." We wandered the forest aimlessly in perfect silence. All the questions I thought I would have for him have cleared off my mind, leaving me in serene peace. I was that little girl again, walking hand in hand with her father, the man she looked up to, in completely and utter delight. It was the best feeling in the world, because I knew the monsters from under my bed and in my closet we going to be fended off by my daddy.

"I hope you have been taking good care of your brother." My dad said breaking the silence.

"Of course, I buried him in the sand so he would stay out of trouble." His laugh boomed echoing off the surrounding trees. The time away wasn't ignored. It just never happened.

"Smartass." He couldn't help but smirk. "And your Mother?"

"She misses you. But lately she has been distracted."

"I would think having two grown wolves to look after would keep her occupied. In addition, Sue taking my place in the council is the best decision we could have made."

"How is it that she's even on the council? Not to be rude but is she's Makah."

"I appointed her. There has always been a Clearwater in the council and you and Seth already were going to be burden enough."

Time flew by as the sun settled leaving the stars to shone through the clouds. Our laughter echoed throughout the forest.

"You got in so much trouble for that."

"Billy was always a closet gossip." He sighed. "Leah. There are hard times ahead. However, you are not whole. You need your other half."

"What?"

"The trials before you must achieve. For the good of our people. You must restore order and repair the damage done before." He spoke cryptically.

"Dad…?"

"Oh and give Charlie and your mother some slack." Huh? What's he babbling about? A chill runs through me and the crawling mist is returning.

"Dad what's happening?"

"I need to go…"

"No!" How could he leave me again? First, we're reminiscing and laughing then he randomly speaks in code.

"Be strong my daughter. I love you." Then it went dark. I started panicking. What the fuck is going on. The mist receded and I find myself disoriented. I look around to see I'm at an edge of

My eyes met his, we both held fast our gaze, reading the mood, imparting each our feelings, our expectations, in a wondrous moment of communion.  
He steps toward me, not loosing eye contact, not even when I run across the yard; he embraces me in a warm hug. Ohh that feels so good. He held me a long time. So much communication happened in that moment. His hands so warm held me firm and close. Before when my dad was saying I was not complete, I wasn't sure his meaning. At this moment, I couldn't agree more.

A yap interrupted my thoughts. Pulling away though still not releasing my hold on Jasper, I see a divergence standing at the edge of the front lawn.

"It's you!" That stupid wolf again. I was so tempted to go after it, but after finally being reunited not just with Jasper but myself, I didn't want to lose my time with him. But I didn't have to.

Jasper started walking towards it, dragging me along. "It has something in its mouth." He reached for it.

"Be careful Jasper." To say his name is like saying my own.

"He doesn't mean us any harm." With ease he pulled his hand back with a ball of ribbon in his palm.

"What is it?"

As he untwined the ribbon, I let out a gasp. I never thought I would see it again, let alone in one piece.

"My necklace." As I reached for it, a big gust of wind surrounded us. Jasper pulled me close as if to shield me from the abrupt storm. Pressing myself close enough as if we could become one. The wind finally gave out and dissipated.

Open my eyes to discover the crimson ribbon had wrapped around our hands that palmed the necklace.

After unwinding our ribbon-covered arms, he took a step around me.

As at time before, "May I?" he asked. I only nod, shivering as allowed his fingers brush the back of my neck when he clasps the chain.

I felt content. He guided me to face him, I felt his hand come up to tilt my chin towards him and suddenly, his lips were touching mine softly. The pressure was gentle and his lips were cool and soft. Oh beyond content.

"Perhaps we sure should go inside." He said as he directs me towards the house.

Without any words between us, we went straight into his room.  
As I took a step in, the dark room suddenly brightened, as the moon emerged from behind a cloud. Its cool white light suddenly filtering into the room and illuminating his bed. "Oh god" I thought right there. My legs felt like jelly, but I also felt energy flowing through my blood.

All my choices have been taken away from me, or soon will, but not this. Not Jasper. I have never been intimate before, almost once but it didn't feel right. I was going to offer myself to Sam and it wasn't because I loved him, it was out of guilt. However, now I felt nothing but sensual happiness.

He stepped around behind me and held my shoulders. Bending over he kissed my neck and ear. Brushing his cool lips across my hairline down my neck. I shivered, and goose bumps appeared all over my arms and legs. Tilting my head back, leaning onto his chest when he said "Leah, Love, we should talk…"

No. This was my chance, and might be my only chance. Everything has been taken away from me, will be taken away from me. But not this, not this moment.

I spun around placing my hand around the back of his neck and took a step closer.

"Leah. We really shou…"

"I want you." I tell him as I tighten my grip.

"We haven't seen or spoken for weeks."

"And I wanted you then just as I want you now." I said as I place a kiss on his lips. He moved his hand to my throat and I knew he could feel the pulse fluttering. Opening my mouth slightly I deepened the kiss. I signed into his mouth and heard a little grunt from him.

He pulled me to him and I mentally cheered as I parted his lips with my tongue. He growled and pulled me tight against him, letting me explore his mouth. I gasped as his erection pressed into my stomach and he gently pulled away, obviously not wanting to overwhelm me.

He took me firmly in his arms, and kissed me hotly, his tongue slipping between my lips, and searching inside my mouth. His arms holding me tightly, like I'd fall if he let go, or as if I would change my mind. Then he started to pull up my simple dress, and slid his hands up my back.  
Lifting it off over my head, only to realize I have been wholly exposed. He stepped back and gazed upon me, now naked in the flickering moonlight that laminated his room.

Walking over to the bed, we sat down, and continued kissing. I didn't realize he has managed to remove his own clothing. He started to kiss my arms, above my elbow. Then laying me back, held them both above my head as he kissed my neck. It felt so nice, his mouth caressing me there.  
Sliding his strong hands down my body, slowly up and down my legs.  
He started off with such sweetness and tenderness. This is an experience I never expected.  
Jasper continued to explore my body; I started to feel a sort of desperate need for more.  
He continued with such tender and sweet kisses. I knew that he was treating me so softly, it made me want more, made me hotter, my cravings enhanced.  
Then he lowered his head, and started suckling on my breasts. Oohhh my god. The warmth that was building inside me, now turned to a tingling that shot from my nipples straight to my head.  
I was entranced in his sweet tenderness, but underlining it all, sexually I knew I wanted something hotter, something more full filling than the gentleness he was providing. He finally released my hands, I caressed his muscled arms with my fingertips.

Jasper placed himself between my legs. Spreading my legs open a bit more, he positioned himself at my entrance. He rubbed the head of his cock against my lips. What is he doing to me. I whimpered and bit my lip. A shudder went through me at the sensation and I pulled his hips closer, urging him to go forward. My middle was throbbing furiously with need and I was tired of his teasing.

Our naked bodies against each other felt wondrous. My skin was burning hot despite his cooling one, and my breasts flattened exquisitely against him as he pushed me further in the bed, settling on top.

"Jasper." I pleaded.

With a quick thrust, he slid into the moist channel, groaning at the tightness of walls against his hard cock and adjusting to the sensation of being wrapped within the warmth.

Hearing me let out a small cry of pain when he entered, he waited for a sign to keep going before he continued.

There it was, a tiny little pain, like a tugging inside me, not sharp, but more of an ache.  
He lifted my chin, and looked into my eyes, holding there against me, measuring my senses once more with his eyes... I shuddered and smiled at the passion that he provoked in me. I knew if I asked he would stop. Attempting to move slightly away from him so as to feel more comfortable, I paused as soon as I started to moan lightly at the feeling.

He kissed me deeply, held me firmly and pushed the final inch into me.

I felt the disappearance of what some might call my maidenhood at that moment. As it left me, Jasper became my world.

The slight moan that escaped my lips, Jasper took as a sign to go and his chiseled body pushed me further into the bed as he rolled his hips against mine, grinding himself against my core.

The noises I was making in the back of my throat only egged him on as he slid further in and further out. Pleasure ripped through me in waves. Arching against him, my breasts pressing hard against his chest. He leaned down and with a guttural moan; he captured my mouth with his, his lips pressing hard against mine. He gripped my hips and pulling me flush against him, slipping his tongue into my mouth, drinking me in. I scraped my nails along the length of his back, trying desperately to pull him closer. Jasper ripped his mouth away, placing burning kisses along my neck and collarbone. I knew my moans spurred Jasper to move faster and harder against me, making his own eyes roll back into his head. I couldn't believe how good this felt. My breath came in quick pants that turned into choked moans as I melted into him. He buried his face into my neck and groaned, both at the feel of the tightness I was clenching around his shaft and from the sweet smell that must've coming off me. He inhaled deeply and thrusted deeply into me again, somehow growing even harder at the strangled moan that escaped from my throat.

That's it, I couldn't take it. I assume he was going slowly so that I would feel more comfortable during my first time but quite frankly, I couldn't care less. I could take the pain, especially now, the need was the one that was killing me.  
Without breaking pace I flipped us over and rode him. Jasper sighed as I enveloped him fully inside me. Placing my hands on his shoulders for support, I slowly raised myself until onto the tip of his thick shaft remained inside me, then thrust down again. And again. It wasn't long before I started breathing hard. Closing my eyes, I threw my head back and tried to contain my moans. He watched as my breasts bounced each time in front of him as I impaled myself on his member. He took one of my nipples in his mouth for a moment to suck hard on it and causing me to moan louder. I leaned forward against him and moved up and down. He moaned heavily in my ear and I rode him slowly. The room was filling with our cries, moans, and gasps for air, well my gasps for air. Leaning back so I was upright and increased my speed. He rose up, and moved his hips to meet me thrust for thrust. I wanted to tell him how brilliant he felt inside me as I rode him but "Oh... this... ohh-mazing" moaning between each word was all I could muster. He cupped my ass and helped me move down onto his shaft.  
Now Jasper couldn't take it anymore. Without pulling out, he flipped me back onto my back and took control. Jasper shifted before proceeding to pound harder and further than before. He hit a sensitive spot few times in a row, and I was screaming in pleasure, drowning the sound of Jasper's grunting. I clutched the sheets as Jasper fucked hard. He sank deeper, and my hands released the sheet. I threw one hand to his head to grab his blonde locks and the other went to grab onto his shoulder. His pounding was moving me, me and him both.

The frame finally gave out with Jasper final thrust, our cries of pleasure echoing the room.

After relish our moment bliss, gave me a chaste kiss on the forehead. As he pulled away, his eyes widen.

"I hurt you." He stated with a sullen grimace.

Confused I follow his gaze to discover my body riddled with purple blotches. The bed shifted as he got up to put on his clothes; I followed suit.

"I'm sorry. I knew better but I allowed our emotions take over. I've never felt more of a monster than now." He turned away to stare out window.

Turning his head, his troubled golden eyes looked into my warm brown ones. Ashamed he averted his eyes.

"Jasper. You're no monster, far from it. Look, I'm all right. See." I show him a bruise on my arm. "It's gone."

Delicately he examines my arms. "Though I can feel you're in no pain or discomfort, I'm sorry for being unintentionally rough."

I don't know why I choose now to question him but it just slipped out. "Jasper." I took a breath, "Are you…What are…Is it tru…Who…Are you a Vampire?" I finally stuttered out.

Of course, with the worse timing, my stomach growls fill the room. He smiled.

"Come on. I will make you something to eat and we could talk. I'll tell you everything you want to know." As he led me out of his room, awareness entered my conscious. Nothing he could say would change anything. It doesn't matter. There's no going back.

I'm in love with Jasper Hale Cullen.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, it went a little fast but I need to move the story along. Please read & review. If I sent you a preview before that will be in next chapter as this became too long so I spilt it.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

* * *

My stomach echoes grew as we neared the kitchen.

"When was the last time you had something to eat?" Jasper teased

"Well I - I ate this morning." I didn't even get a chance to be embarrassed when I realize I don't really remember.

When we reached the kitchen, Jasper handed me an apple supposedly to hold me over while he properly prepares me something. As he searches the cupboards, a thought had occurred to me. "Where is everyone?"

Embarrassed at the thought of anyone hearing us earlier, my blood rushed to my cheeks so I look down to hide my mortification. As if he read my mind he says, "Don't worry Darlin'. They all left for a trip this morning."

"Why didn't you go with them?" I didn't bring myself to look up yet.

"I had hoped you would come." Out of nowhere, he appears in of front me, and lifts up my chin. Slightly bending to place a chaste kiss on my lips then another on my cheek, then lingers his lips at my temple. He took a sniff of my hair.

"I like that. Most certainly can get use to it."

"What?"

"My scent lingering with yours'" he tells me as release to return cooking me some food.

"Oh." Was all I could say. I looked out the window to see the moon is still high.

"So what would you like to establish?"

Where to start?

"So how old are you again?"

"I'm 20."

"For how long?"

"Awhile."

"Awhile like," I paused for a moment to recollect my thoughts, "since the 1860s?" he just nodded. I continued with the first thing that popped into my head. "Wow that sucks." He looked over at me confused. "To be stuck in that purgatory limbo age. You know not considered a teen anymore yet not old enough to drink. That really sucks." He was still looking at me oddly. "What?"

"You just found out I've been 20 years old for 140 or so years, and you're only concern is I'm not old enough to drink by today's society's standards?" I really don't know how to respond so I just shrugged.

There was nothing else to say.

"Fine." I thought of something else. "You're not named after your grandfather. You're the Major." I stated.

"No, I am named after my grandfather." He smirked

"You know what I meant. Smart ass."

"Any other questions."

"Plenty." I took a moment to think of another pertinent question.

One question has been on the back of my mind for the longest time. It may be the only one I truly worry about. The answer may very well affect how I see Jasper.

So I began stuttering, "There's…there was a rumor…well…I mean it was mentioned. That you and your family – well brothers and sisters…I know you all adopted. But a girl from Forks mentioned that you were all…well…yeah…sort of…paired up?" Looking up through my lashes I see him smirking as he's shaking his head. "What?"

"Of all the things you ask? I haven't even answered your first question, which would lead to most questions any normal human would ask and you ask that?"

"Yeah, well you said you'll tell me everything I wanted to know. And that's what I want to know. So are you going to bother answer or not?"

He sighed, "None of us are biologically related. Even Rosalie and I are a ruse. Yes, her and Emmett are together and I was once with Alice."

My heart sank. Figures, if all the legends and rumors are primarily true, why not this one. I wanted to quickly change the subject. "So is everyone in your family like you?"

"Yes." He said as he was stepping around the table that was separating us, reaching for my wrist and he pulls me towards him. "Leah. Darlin'. Love. There is no one else but you. And only you." My breath hitched as he drew me closer. "But I need you to know I did love Alice once, and still do – as a sister, a friend; without whom I wouldn't have found you. I wouldn't be good enough for you. I'll never be good enough for you." As if he to prove himself, he pressed his lips to my mine. My heart soared. We deepened the kiss, but I wanted more. But before I could act on it, he stepped forward. Grabbing my hips and placing me on the counter in a swift motion. His erection pressed into my center, reminding me I wasn't wearing anything underneath my dress. I pulled him closer thinking of nothing else but my desire for him. His hands gripped my thighs "Leah..." he growled. With great effort, he pulled away much to my disapproval. "You don't know what you do to me."

Before I could respond, his phone was ringing.

"Ugh!" Looking up I see Jasper staring at his cell phone. "Who is it?"

"It's from your house?" he looks up to meet my stare.

Jumping off the counter, began begging Jasper to not answer it before it clicked in my head. "Who could be calling? Doesn't matter don't answer it." I told him as I was waving my hands in the air mouthing _'I'm not here'_.

"You look childish." Proving his point I stuck my tongue out at him before he answered his phone.

"Leah?" I looked up about to answer him until he raised him hand. "Leah?" He really sounded worried.

The line was quiet for a moment until a soft voice spoke.

"Uh, No."

"Oh hello Seth. I thought your sister was finally returning my calls."

"So you haven't heard from her either."

"No why?"

"She's missing. She hasn't been home for three days."

"Three Days?" He furrowed his brows in disapproval. I just stood there shocked.

"How did that happen Seth? Have you called a police?"

Murmurs could be heard through the receiver. It sounded like someone was arguing. "We know she was last seen heading towards the beach, but then her trail disappeared. We have a search party out looking for her."

"How can I help? I can talk to my father."

"_We don't need his help." _Could be heard across the line along with growls.

"Don't worry Jasper. We are on it. I just wish I knew she's alright."

"Seth, your sister is a strong, resourceful and stubborn stubborn woman. I'm sure she's alright."

"Thanks."

"Well you know where to find me. Just let me know when you find her."

"Bye Jasper." A soft voice said before the line went dead.

Directing my stare towards the direction I came from, I tried piecing together my thoughts. I could tell Jasper was burning holes into as he just stared at me.

Three days? Three days. Three. Days.

It was just this morning, right? Patrolling, chasing the wolf, being chased by the wolf, _Dad, _then …wait a minute. "What were you doing outside? It was as if you were waiting for…someone." I addressed Jasper.

He seemed to ponder for a moment. "You. I was waiting for you, Leah."

"Why?"

He took a glance towards the woods then back at me. "I heard you calling for me."

What? "What?" Very well literate response Leah.

"Darling, where did you come from?"

"I…I…" I tried to reiterate my thoughts. I didn't know where to start, or how. Hell, I didn't know anything.

Jasper saw my confusion. "What's the last solid memory of 'your day'?"

"We were following a trail that Jared found. That stupid wolf has been mocking us. Then out of nowhere, it appeared. So I took my chance. Going after by myself may have not been the smartest thing. It got me and I remember fighting it off me. Then I saw him. I saw my dad." I said the latter with a smile.

"Your father?"

"Yeah. I know it sounds crazy but he was there. I thought I was dead, and I didn't care. I got to hold him, talk to him." He looked at me, waiting for me to continue. "And that's it."

"That's all?"

"We talked, which felt like hours, but not days. Suddenly something shifted. We were laughing one second, and then he was talking some gibberish before he disappeared. That's when I found myself on your lawn."

"Then you said your necklace was damaged." I nodded. "I'll discuss this all with Carlisle later, but let's get you something eat. Your food is ready."

"What can Carlisle do?"

"I'm not sure. But he's always been there."

It was quiet for a while as I ate the delicious lasagna Jasper prepared for me.

"So how much do you know?" I asked him.

"How much do you know?" he replayed with a smirk.

"Are you serious?" I stared at him incredulously. "Ok so we can establish you're smartass as well a cold one. Hey are you really the ones that made the treaty with Ephraim Black."

"The others were with Carlisle when that treaty was made. Alice and I met them years after. Anything else?"

"Hey, it's not easy coming up with questions, you know."

He looked at me as if he was gaging something. "May I ask a question?" I nodded. Why were in the woods the first day we met?"

* * *

A/N: I know this was a short filler, but I was kinda lost with this chapter and the next. I'm kinda dissapointed in it. Please let me know what you think and critizism. Let know know if there's any questions you want them to ask each other.


End file.
